Uncovering Hidden Secrets
by oXAmethystXo
Summary: There are 2 mystical worlds, 2 cardcaptors and a journey that will be held together by one secret. Will love be the key to the secret? R&R! ETSS -[one shot]
1. Secrets become unfolded

A/N: NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I hope that I get good comments for this story!! Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS . but if I did I would pair up Tomoyo with Eriol. They make SUCH a kawaii couple. Hehe.  
  
** Chapter 1**  
  
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo and Syoaran all go to the same school. They are all 14 years old and in 8th grade. Sakura and Syoaran don't really get along, they just annoy each other, sometimes but they both are very good allies. But this is after the Clow cards have been transformed into Sakura cards. (A/N: Sakura and Syoaran are helpful allies but they don't reach their love for each other until a certain finale course they have to take.) . [Wait and read.]  
  
'The balance between your world and mine rests in your hands young Cardcaptor.'  
  
"Sakura!" she heard Tomoyo's , Syoaran's , Kero's, and Eriol's voice all calling for her. Sakura ran. But it was pitch black that she couldn't see a thing. Than in the middle of the blackness, there was a light. As she got closer, she was able to see only the outline of the 'figure' that was to be seen. It was a woman, long hair (Ivory color), a slight pinch of chocolate brown eyes were shone in the woman's eyes. 'Who are you?' Sakura questioned.  
  
' I am the seeker crying out to the faithful cherry blossom for help.' She said.  
  
' That voice! Where have I heard that voice before..' She thought. Seconds later The 'seeker' cried out,  
  
' HELP US OH FAITHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!'  
  
Sakura was running closer and closer to the 'seeker' but it was a never- ending runway. The 'Seeker' was nowhere to be seen. Sakura turned around, looking for her friends and precious allies. They were slipping away into the darkness. They all cried out for her once again.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura gasped and yelled out, "What's HAPPENING?!?!?!?!" Soon, she shot her eyes open and gasped. She was sweating and heavily breathing as she looked around and knew where she was.  
  
'It was a DREAM? But how? I never have those kinds of dreams.. Unless it had something to do with..'  
  
"Sakura! Your up!" Sakura turned swiftly where the voice was coming from. A floating yellow bear and sleepy black eyes came out from the drawer of Sakura's desk. It was Kero.  
  
"Ohayo Kero-chan!" She looked at the bear and smiled sweetly. Kero, however floated right in her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him and jerked her head back a little. She put her arm in front of her mouth and stuttered, "Wha-What Kero? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. "Sakura." She relaxed a little and said "Hai?"  
  
"Sakura, have you had any precognitive dreams yet?" He sternly asked. Sakura stared at the concentrating Kero for a second and put a finger on her chin, thinking. When her brainstorming began, she got a flashback of her dream.  
  
' HELP US OH FAITHFUL CHERRYBLOSSOM!'  
  
She gasped and quickly moved forward to Kero, looking at him in eye level. She finally said "HAI!"  
  
"REALLY?!?! I don't believe it. Eriol-kun was RIGHT! . Well, what did you see so far in your dream?" He asked as he flew to the window looking at the blue sky.  
  
"All I rememeber was that you, Tomoyo, Syoaran, and Eriol-" At the sound of Eriol's name, Kero turned around looking as Sakura like he was gonna be sick.  
  
" YOU MEAN HIIRIGAZAWA-KUN WAS IN YOUR DREAM??!?!?!" Kero yelled but stuttered at hiirigazawa-kun's name.  
  
Sakura was clueless and confused but she said " Hai, I did see him.. And I saw this lady ."  
  
Kero suspiously asked her, " A Lady? What did she look like?"  
  
"She had Ivory hair, chocolate brown eyes and she had a gentle voice.." Sakura looked down and softly said " A gentle voice like my mother's."  
  
"NANI?!?! YOUR MOM?!?! But how? I thought she ." Kero looked down and didn't continue. He knew that Sakura's mother had passed away since she was little but all sakura remembered was her mother's voice.  
  
She still had her head down looking at her bed sheets but she sotfly continued, "I think the Lady called herself 'The Seeker'. Her eyes were gentle but so sad. But when she screamed .she was in agony."  
  
"The Seeker. Hmmm. haven't heard of her. Wa-wait, she screamed? What did she say?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head up and slowly said " HELP US oh faithful cherry blossom!"  
  
"hmmm. Wait, before you said that Hiirigazawa-san was in your dream and this Lady sounds like your mother. Now you're saying that this LADY called 'The Seeker' appears to have cried to the cherry blossom that they need her help. Sakura, I don't want to tell you this in the morning but . your dream is bad news, VERY BAD!"  
  
"But how come I'm having dream's of Eriol, when he wasn't reincarnated. And why are there mysterious people that are crying out for help??"  
  
"Ok, Sakura, You know that Clow Reed (reincarnated or not) he's the most powerful magician in the whole universe. Well, remember when you first found the Clow book?"  
  
"Hai. Perfectly."  
  
"Well, when you got the Clow book, another Card captor also found the Clow book in another world though..."  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?! ANOTHER CARDCAPTOR?!?!? ANOTHER WORLD?!?!"  
  
"Calm, down Sakura. I'll explain it to you. ok, where did I leave off? Oh YEAH! Ok, Well, Clow Reed chose that two worlds would have a purpose to have his magic. He also gave out that in these two worlds there would be a card captor. The two worlds were Earth and a mystical planet called 'DestinyHikari'."  
  
"Destiny Hikari."  
  
"Hai. But as I was saying, Earth had no problem. Since we picked you as a Card captor. Clow Reed was very pleased. But In 'Destiny Hikari' things went wrong."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Clow card guardian's was Ruby and Suppi-chan." Kero paused a moment and Sakura said " keep going Kero."  
  
"Suppi-chan and Ruby, they let the Clow Cards escape. Into the wrong hands."  
  
Sakura gasped and put her hands to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened and in shock.  
  
'Let them escape? To the wrong hands?'  
  
CLIFFY!!! I know I'm evil. but tell me what yu think of this story plot so far so REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Arigato. I also noticed that I kinda dragged the conversation about the dream, but At least I got the whole story going so you people won't be confused!! 


	2. Something weird is going on

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS . but if I did I would pair up Tomoyo with Eriol. They make SUCH a kawaii couple. Hehe.  
  
Chapter 2: Something Weird is going on  
  
'Let them escape? To the wrong hands?' Sakura gasped and looked blankly at the clock, screaming "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm LATEEE!!! Um, Kero-chan, I'll have to get back to you on that some other time. But for now, I'm late for school!"  
  
"Bring me food then!"  
  
****Sakura's PoV***  
  
' Damn, I'm going to be late!'  
  
As I was running down the stairs, "OHAYO DADDY!!" I exclaimed. I gave my dad the most beaming smile of happiness and he reflected back at me. Behind him, I saw a tall brown haired guy about the age of 25. I gazed at him and a click went through my brain.  
  
'It couldn't be . could it?' As I gazed at the guy, he suddenly turned around and smirked.  
  
"Touya?!"  
  
"Ohayo Kajuu."  
  
I took a step back in surprise and shock. "What are YOU doing here? I thought you were in COLLEGE!"  
  
He looked at me and gave me an evil smile. " Well, I'm not surprised Kajuu, You're at the age of 14 and you're STILL late for school."  
  
I clenched my fist, and gritted my teeth in anger. "Don't CALL ME KAJUU!! By the way, I'm not surprised that you're still eating donuts for breakfast." She breathed in deeply and emphasized "TOUYA!"  
  
He gave me a death glare but I ignored it. "I'm on a break and going to find a new job since they didn't have any open near Tomeda College. So I came back I'm home to look for a job here." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, popping another donut in his mouth.  
  
"Whatever! Ja Touya! Ja daddy!"  
  
I took a donut and put in my mouth. I walked over to the front door and hurrily got my roller blades on. Opening the door, I head out and took a deep breath, smiled and skated my way to school.  
  
***Normal P.o.v and at school***  
  
A cool wind was entering the classroom, and heads turned in the direction of where the wind was coming from. Sakura Kinomoto has entered the classroom. (A.N: SO original! ^^;;!)  
  
"GOMEN, I'm late Terada SENSEI!!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
" It's ok, Ms. Kinomoto. You can take you're seat now." He spoke gently to her and smiled so she could feel welcome.  
  
She took a look around and saw that everyone had taken their seats and was ready for class to begin. Heat rose to her cheeks and she nervously giggled, as she headed for her seat.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" A light yet happy voice was to be heard. She turned her head in the direction of where the voice was coming from and looked at the beautiful raven-haired girl who sat beside her.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." As she took her seat, she heard a hoarse whisper in her left ear.  
  
"So, what are you up to now Kinomoto?" She turned around and saw a handsome pair of amber-brown eyes, messy chestnut brown hair, and a cold stare. His cold glare gave her a slight wave of chills down her back.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Syoaran Li. Now, go away." Calm but annoyed she turned away and listened to Terada talk about Math. The raven-haired maiden giggled at the sight of this and slightly hung over to whisper in her friend's ear.  
  
" Seemed to me, he looked like he was actually worried about you Sakura", Sakura shot her a annoyed glance and Tomoyo back away and sat straight in her seat, trying to fight the giggles.  
  
' Great, now SHE thinks that another boy likes me . what has this world gotten into? Why did Li say that to me? Well whatever the case might be, I still thinks he's a, a. loser. yeah, he's a loser.'  
  
***Syoaran's thought's***  
  
' Ha! Tomoyo thinks I could possibly like Kinomoto? What has gotten into her? All I wanted to see if Sakura could actually GIVE me a direct answer. for once. She's a mysterious, dense, ugly brat. How could SHE be every guy's dream girl? I swear she's so ugly and annoying .ha! What a loser.'  
  
// Classes are mostly done, now its time for lunch! //  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
+++++ RINGGGGGG++++  
  
"Yes! Lunch! C'mon you guys! Let's get the table in the back!!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Yeah! I'll tell stories while your eating!!" Naoko said. Everyone cheered but Sakura froze in her tracks and became pale as a ghost.  
  
"It's not G-Ghost S-Stories right?" She stuttered, clutching her pink lunchbox close to her chest.  
  
"C'mon Sakura, I'll just tell you a spooky story without any ghosts." Naoko whispered to her.  
  
"What's the difference? I'll just cover my ears." Sakura replied, still shivering.  
  
"Hey, guys! We saved you people a seat. Now come! Before Yamazaki runs out of lies to tell!" Chiharu yelled. She waited down the hallway and ran back to the cafeteria.  
  
Naoko, Sakura, Syoaran and Eriol sweat dropped. All three of them left, but Sakura stayed behind, looking straight into the doorway beside her. There was a light aura and Sakura stayed still if the aura got stronger. But in her surprise, there was nothing. The aura disappeared!  
  
'Hmmm, could've sworn I felt something. Oh well, hey there's Tomoyo.'  
  
"Tomoyo, are you coming?!" Sakura sweetly asked.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled back, not looking up. She was busily searching for something in her bag.  
  
"Ok, then, we'll save you a seat! Ja!" Sakura skipped down the hall and into the lunchroom. There in the back, were her friends waving and yelling, "Sakura! Hurry! We saved you a seat." Sakura sat down next to Eriol, opened her lunchbox and ate.  
  
Eriol suddenly stopped eating, he sensed something and quickly said, " May you excuse me? I'm going to have to use the bathroom." They stared at him blankly and nodded. He rushed out of his seat, and ran into the hallway.  
  
"But the bathroom is right there." Chiharu pointed left at the door that says "boys" and everyone sweat dropped. "What's going on?" Syoaran asked sternly.  
  
He took a quick look at Sakura for any answers but she just stared blankly and shrugged. Syoaran couldn't help but sigh and continue eating. While munching on his sushi, he gave a thought to what was going on.  
  
' This is really strange. First Tomoyo isn' t even here, at all and second, Eriol went the wrong way in search of the bathroom. I wonder if it's something that only Eriol can sense and not me, or Sakura.'  
  
**Back in the Classroom**  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was busily searching for something, she a shadow over her. She stared at the shadow and gave it a confused look, turning around if anyone was there.  
  
To her surprise, there was nobody there but her. She slightly shook her head and bent down, continuing her search.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's head jerked up and her eyes were wide. Her body ached while she winced in pain. Two manly hands clasped around her throat and she was choking. She couldn't breathe or do anything; she was going to die if she hadn't had a breath of air. But few seconds later, the hands relaxed a little bit and she finally had some air to breathe.  
  
' You are not going to get away with this Tomoyo .and all you're friends are going to die.' The voice said, making her scream in terror.  
  
***In the Hallway***  
  
"Someone help me!" She screamed. Eriol heard her cry and stopped walking. He could tell that there was something going on. Something familiar to him, but couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
Once he heard her scream one more time he ran in to the entrance of the door, and looked around. He saw Tomoyo choking. But for Tomoyo, this was her second.  
  
"What's the matter Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol panicked as he came closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Not being able to see her face or her hands clasped around her neck, only her hair was covering every little clue that would lead Eriol to his final answer.  
  
"Sakura. help . give him the cards.." She stuttered, her hands still around her neck. To Eriol it sounded like she was afraid of this person, but who could it be? No one physically was around to choke her, but Eriol knew better. He knew that all this had to do with his past life, being Clow Reed.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo?" He worriedly asked. He put his other hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight twirl. She was controlled. but what?  
  
'Could it be of who I think is behind all this?' Eriol thought, narrowing his eyes in anger.  
  
". Give. him. the cards.." She repeated.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened. Her eyes turning black, and she was very, very pale. Not her usual skin tone color. She was like a ghost, no blood going through her head. She was dying..  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled. He grabbed her hands to pull away from her neck, but it was no use. He used his magic, but nothing worked.  
  
He didn't want to loose Tomoyo, after all she was Sakura's best friend and he was very fond of her. Seeing Tomoyo being possessed made a slight pain in his heart. He tried everything, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
He knew what he had to do. He came closer, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and slightly brushed his lips against the cold purple lips, which in seconds were being melted away by his warmth.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down, Eriol had kissed her. She suddenly released her hands and pushed him away from shock and embarrassment. Coughing.  
  
"Eriol." She looked into his deep sapphire blue eyes; in return he just smiled back at her. He came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, making her blush and jerk back a bit. But Eriol didn't blush at all; He was just relieved that she was ok.  
  
'Did that kiss mean nothing to him?' She thought. She placed an index finger on her lips and remembered the thought of Eriol lips on hers.  
  
'Warm, soft, and magical. Just the way Eriol is. Magical.' She sighed. She shook her head and gasped, 'what am I thinking? Eriol is my friend and he's. he's the Reincarnated Clow Reed. I'm not going to fall for an old magician that has died and ended up reincarnating himself in a hot British guy from England. That's totally NOT my style.'  
  
" Tomoyo, do you know what happened a few seconds ago?" He looked straight into those violet colored eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed once more.  
  
"Hai. It was really weird. I saw a person, a black figure; the figure suddenly was choking me. It felt like I was in a trance." She shivered, violently, holding her neck. Eriol came closer and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"It's going to be alright Tomoyo-chan. Do you remember what you were saying?" He whispered in her tiny ear. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the wonderful scent of his cologne.  
  
"No, I don't Eriol. But He hurt me-" she answered, clasping her hands around her bruised neck.  
  
"He hurt you?! I didn't know he was hurting you that bad!! Let me give your neck a look, I might be able to heal it." Eriol exclaimed in shock. He slowly released Tomoyo's hand around her neck and gave a disgusted look.  
  
There on Tomoyo's soft, pale neck was a big bruise mark, nothing like those bruises that we get. It was Dark purple, and blue; there was no green coloration. That meant that whoever has been choking her, has clogged her blood vessel.  
  
He tried to touch it but backed away violently. In about a few seconds his head was throbbing. He winced in pain and tripped backwards-leading Tomoyo in shock, worry and panic. His eyes were getting heavy and Tomoyo's screaming was led to be distant and more faint. Finally, it was quite, but darkness had overcome him quickly leading him in a flashback.  
  
***Eriol's Flashback***  
  
"Clow Reed, For once I will Rule this world and become a better Clow card master than you! Mwuhahahahaha" a young boy cackled. Chocolate brown hair, piercing emerald eyes and a tanned face was what was to be described of this mysterious boy.  
  
Hearing him say this to Clow Reed gave Clow the opportunity to smile ever so lovingly at him.  
  
"You _think_ you can, but Tashi you are not ready for the world. This world is a dangerous world, lots of mysterious things going on and if you have not collected all the Clow cards, this world and you will be in great danger!" Tashi eyes changed from narrow to filled with shock and disappointment.  
  
Clow turned around, smelled the clean fresh air and continued by saying, " But Yes, I'll agree with you that someday you will be the greatest Clow master in this world. After I have passed my time, you will be a great leader in Destiny Hikari, my dear Tashi. Don't you worry, the future here will be in good hands."  
  
Suddenly, Clow walked into the distance of this garden and faded away. Leaving Tashi alone, thinking about his plan.  
  
"You are right Clow Reed, but you know that there are more use to Evil with these Clow cards than good. The future, no my future will be in good hands. Mwhahahahaha." Tashi rubbed his hands together and chuckled, making every second a louder chuckle.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Eriol's eyes slightly opened but he saw a blurry Tomoyo alongside to him.  
  
" Oh my GOSH! ERIOL! ARE YOU OK?!?! YOU'RE NOT HURT RIGHT! ERIOL SPEAK TO ME!!!!" Tomoyo cried, tears started to well up and slide ever so gently on her beautiful face. He winced in pain a bit and whispered, "Tashi Moto, Tomoyo. He--" Eriol got cut off by his coughing.  
  
"Eriol WHO IS TASHI MOTO!? WAS HE THE ONE THAT WAS CHOKING ME? ERIOL!!!" She cried once again. He fainted and Tomoyo knew it. Seconds later, she was kneeling on the floor with Eriol who passed out and her whole class in the door way shocked of what just happened.  
  
"TOMOYO??" Sakura and Syaoran's voice was to be heard and she swiftly turned her head looking at Sakura and Syaoran expression. They were shocked; their eyes were so wide that it looked like they would be bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"Hehe. No need to worry. Eriol just fainted. So, lunch is over now?"  
  
End of chapter 2. Who is this Tashi Moto and WHY did Eriol pass out having a mysterious flashback? Why was tomoyo being choked? These questions will be answered in the up coming chapters. Review please and tell me what you thought. I love getting reviews so please give me lots of them. 


	3. Threating letter

Disclaimer: I Do not own CCS. I REPEAT! I DO NOT own CCS. Clamp does. lucky them. TT_TT **thinking about Eriol**  
  
Chapter 3: Threatening letter.  
  
~~~~~At nurse's Room~~~~  
  
" Nurse Midori, is Eriol-kun going to be ok?" Tomoyo worriedly asked.  
  
The old lady smiled sweetly and softly replied, "He's going to be just fine Ms. Daidoji. Once he wakes up go easy on him. He might be able to get his strength back by the time school ends. Take care of him you three."  
  
She eyed Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo and beamed a comforting smile. All three of them silently nodded. Syaoran eyed Eriol suspiciously and suddenly got an urge to tell sakura something.  
  
"We better go now. Is that ok with you Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and nodded. He stood up and narrowed his eyes on Sakura.  
  
"C'mon Kinomoto, we better get going."  
  
"Hoe?" She softly murmured. Syaoran gently took her arm and pulled her into the hallway.  
  
"Hoe? What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura questioned sweetly. He looked straight into her beautiful emerald eyes and said, " Promise Kinomoto that you won't tell Eriol or Tomoyo this. But I suspect that Eriol will know once the time has come."  
  
Sakura tilted her head in confusion, asking, " Hoe? What are you talking about?"  
  
He sighed and took her hand; he took her pinky and did a pinky swear. "Eriol-"  
  
Sakura looked deeply into his amber eyes, making him distracted and slightly blush. 'Why am I feeling a little hot? God! She's distracting me with her eyes, those precious emerald eyes. They look so . pure . and. What the hell am I thinking?? I can't. No it's impossible. Ok Syaoran Li. CONCETRATE! "  
  
"Ehhh. Um. Eriol- Eriol he." Syaoran stuttered. 'Dammit. Syaoran Li. CONCENTRATE!' Syaoran thought, mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Syaoran, is something wrong with Eriol?" Sakura asked again.  
  
Before he could say anything he sighed and nodded. He began to talk to her about Eriol and the weird things that have been happening ( his little side of the story).  
  
**Back at the Nurse's Room**  
  
Tomoyo got out of her chair and sat right next to Eriol. She noticed that he was pink in the cheeks and let her hand be on top of her forehead. 'He's warm. Maybe if we have him take medicine, he'll be fine.'  
  
"Mrs. Midori? Do we have any medicine for fevers?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.  
  
"Why, of course!" She swiftly went in search of Tyenol in the medicine cabinet. "Ah! Here we go. Let me just get some water for him." She walked toward the sink and turned on the faucet, putting a cup under it. Once the water was filled completely, she handed Tomoyo the two objects.  
  
"Arigato, Mrs. Midori."  
  
"No problem, Ms. Daidouji. I just hope that Mr. Hiiragizawa to be better."  
  
"He will be. Arigato again for all your help." The nurse just smiled and nodded in return.  
  
Tomoyo gently shook Eriol and suddenly in a matter of minutes, his charming sapphire blue eyes were slowly getting revealed.  
  
"Mhmmmm?" He moaned, trying to get a least bit of concentration.  
  
Tomoyo slipped a pill in his mouth and said, "Here, take this." She handed him the glass of water and drank.  
  
"Arigato. My Angel of light." He whispered. The sleepy British gave a weak smile and went back to sleep.  
  
"Nani? Angel of light?" She gave the sleeping boy a confused looked and told the nurse that she was going to go.  
  
**In the hallway**  
  
"HOE?!?! You mean!!." Sakura got cut off when she saw Tomoyo coming out of the room. Syaoran gave Sakura a stern look and she knew what that meant.  
  
"Tomoyo, so is Eriol ok?" They both questioned. Tomoyo smiled cheerfully, however seconds later she was in deep thought, staring at the floor.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
She looked up at him, breaking the concentration and simply answered, "Oh, it's nothing. Everything just seems so strange." she drifted off into deep thought once again.  
  
"My angel of light. why did he call me that?" Tomoyo whispered, getting Sakura's and Syaoran's attention.  
  
"Eriol called you his 'Angel of Light' right?" Syaoran suspiciously questioned.  
  
Tomoyo gazed at the amber eyes again.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura wanted to tell what Tomoyo had to do . but she couldn't. She couldn't break Syaoran's promise. Before Syaoran could tell her anything.  
  
****RINGGGGGG****  
  
"Ok we'll have to talk about this after school" Sakura said.  
  
/// Most of the Classes are done///  
  
"Meet me and Kinomoto near Nurse Midori's office."  
  
"There, we will meet Eriol and go to his house." Sakura commented.  
  
Everyone agreed so when school was over, Tomoyo hurriedly ran across the hallway and in front of Nurse Midori's room. Waiting for the two.  
  
In a few minutes, she saw Sakura talking to Syaoran, he, however, was blushing and once again, Sakura didn't even notice. As for Tomoyo, she couldn't help but giggle and feel happy for the two. ' See, I knew he a little thing for Sakura. All the guys do.'  
  
"SAKURA! SYAORAN! OVER HERE!" A voiced yelled.  
  
The two ran and made a complete stop when they saw Eriol coming out of the room. Tomoyo turned around, trying to notice what they saw. Her jaw dropped and she met a pair of sapphire blue eyes, which can give you a trance.  
  
"Are you ok?!" The three friends questioned in unison.  
  
"Hai, perfectly fine. If you don't mind, lets go to my house. I need to tell you something very important." They exited the school building and hopped in a ride from Tomoyo.  
  
**AT Eriol's Mansion***  
  
Once the door opened, all their mouths dropped. Although looking around the first floor, they saw his furniture ripped, knocked over, and pieces of glass were everywhere.  
  
"W-Who would do such a thing?" Sakura and Tomoyo whispered in shock.  
  
Except in this examination, Syaoran found something and bent over to pick it up. It was a letter along with a magnolia flower attached to it.  
  
"Hey come look at this Eriol!" Syaoran gestured the blue haired boy to come and read it. He read it aloud. Sakura and Tomoyo were alert also they listened very closely.  
  
It had said:  
  
Dear Eriol,  
  
Do you like how I redecorated your place? I know how much your friends mean to you. But you must sacrifice your most precious friend and give her to me. You have 2 days to give her to me Eriol. You know that she can't hide forever, hiding under your wings in favor of protection, for 4 years. I'm warning you, if you give her to me LATE, then I'm afraid that you must suffer the consequences, and I know that you wouldn't like you or your friends being killed. But remember this one thing, Eriol, YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME TOMOYO BACK TO ME! I'll be watching you.  
  
-Tashi Moto.  
  
"Hoe? Eriol, you had a fight with this guy over Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned, ( I know, she's a little too dense in this story. GOMEN!) Everyone sweat dropped and sighed.  
  
He turned around and looked straight into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. She could tell that his eyes showed sadness and hurt.  
  
"Gomen-nasi Tomoyo. I lost" Eriol whispered. Syaoran and Sakura both gasped.  
  
Those words hit Tomoyo, causing her an aching pain in her heart. "It's ok Eriol" Eriol's eyes widened and stared at her in shock. She smiled, but hot tears starting flowing down her pale cheek. He came closer and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
"NOOOO! Tomoyo can't go!" Sakura shouted, muffling in Syaoran's shirt. He felt wetness and realized that she was crying. He didn't know how to react to this and just wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
' I won't leave you Tomoyo. I won't leave any of you. Please just know that I won't ever leave you guys.'  
  
End of Chapter 3. Angel of light? This is getting weirder and weirder every time. And we all know that Tashi was introduced to us in the 2nd chapter, now he's back. And it feels like revenge for Tomoyo. What the hell is going on? Well anyway, these questions will be answered in the further chapters. So REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	4. Kaho Mitsuki has Returned

Disclaimer: It's all the same. I'm not going to repeat myself because I know that everyone knows that authors don't own Clamp's CCS. ^^ Now, Continue.  
  
Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. It seems that my story is taken much interest on you. ^^ ARIGATO minna-san!  
  
Chapter 4: Kaho Mitsuki has returned.  
  
***Tomoyo's room***  
  
The shades of lavender and violets were surrounded, in this girl's room. King size bed, all white furniture and a big screen T.V. to see the Sakura videos. (A/N: Yeah, Tomoyo's room is really based on mine, since I have all white furniture and my bed is with lavender sheets but the carpet is navy blue. ^^ ok enough about my room.)  
  
' Wonder, what Eriol meant by Angel of light. He's even acting a little distant to Sakura and Syaoran. I wonder what's up?'  
  
**Knock knock**  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Ms. Daidouji, It's me, Yumi, your mother called to get you all ready for school"  
  
"Oh, alright Yumi. I'm coming down! Just a minute."  
  
** 30 minutes later**  
  
"I'm going to school!!! Ja!"  
  
**School**  
  
Everyone was getting ready for his or her exams to be taken but they all knew that there was something missing. Mr. Terada was missing. Unexpectedly, there was a sharp static noise and got everyone's attention by looking in the front of the class, above the board. The loudspeaker was speaking.  
  
' Excuse me, students in grade eight classes 1 and 2. I am afraid that your teacher Mr. Terada is on a little vacation, so he won't be here for a month. In that case you will have a substitute teacher, and I hope that all of you recognize her. Well now, be good students!'  
  
~Click~  
  
A light breeze entered, leaving the students in on the guessing game. In the doorway, was a tall, pretty woman. Her hair was long and red; she also had those piercing reddish brown eyes. Jaws dropped and some even gasped. Kaho Mituski has returned.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE??"  
  
"SYOARAN DON'T SAY THAT!"  
  
"KAWAII! THEY'RE BLUSHING!"  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
Everyone's head turned and saw four kids standing up in the back row. Two students blushing, one with a camera, and another sweat dropping. The four all noticed this and sat right back down in their seats. Giggles were heard throughout the classroom.  
  
"Now, students. Don't laugh." Kaho smiled and walked to the podium announcing, "Konnichiwa minna-san, How are you? Well, I'm sure that you all heard what's been going on so lets get right to everyone's favorite subject, MATH!"  
  
"Now, open your textbooks on page, 124." She continued.  
  
"Isn't it great Tomoyo-chan that Ms. Mitsuki is back?"  
  
"Hai. How about you Eriol?"  
  
"Perfectly fine. You Syaoran?"  
  
"I never liked that woman."  
  
Once they all heard this, they sweatdropped.  
  
Eriol turned back and started chatting with Tomoyo and Sakura. Kaho however, was staring at the charming boy and wondered. ' Why is he being so nice to Tomoyo? Is he hitting on her? I think they HAVE been closer than before. I'll have to talk to him after school ends.'  
  
He sensed that someone was watching and looked up. He found Kaho, gazing at him in a trance and smiled. That broke off the thoughts that were going on in her head.  
  
*** On the way home***  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm going to go now, I hope you don't mind, there is something that I need to do. Ja ne!" Eriol said waving bye to his friends. He took a left turn and started walking down the street, thinking of when Tashi was going to come up.  
  
~Honk Honk~  
  
"Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun! Need a ride?" 'That voice.' He turned and saw Kaho in a black Jaguar, waiting for him to come in.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaho. Sure I would love to get a ride from you."  
  
He hopped in the passenger seat and became quiet. Once they were there in the front of his mansion, Kaho noticed that Eriol was too quiet and began to start a conversation.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol-kun? You've been too quiet. And I missed you so much!" She came closer and gave him a hug. Therefore, he didn't even look at her or hug her back.  
  
"Let's break up Kaho." He said almost in a whisper.  
  
Those words struck Kaho immensely that she was in shock, She couldn't believe it after years trying to contact him, and he's in Kaho's arms saying to break up. How low could he go?  
  
"W-What did you say?" she stuttered in fright. Trying to see if she was in a nightmare. She shook her head, but she realized that she was in reality. There was nothing that could be done  
  
"Let's break up Kaho."  
  
Her eyes softened, and her smile became a frown. There were little droplets of water making a trail down her pretty face.  
  
"W-Why do y-you want to b-b-break up E-Eriol?"  
  
"There is someone else that I love right now, and it's been too long since I last saw you. I need to move on. 5 years, I've been waiting for you. Now since you're here, I don't want to go on with our relationship. I'm sorry Kaho Mitsuki." He got out of the car and gave her a weak smile; she took a glimpse of him and just drove off.  
  
' Kaho, this is going to be the best for you.'  
  
**In Eriol's room***  
  
He threw his bag on the ground and leaped for his bed. So many things were going on in his head.  
  
' Why has Tashi come back? Did I call Tomoyo my Angel of Light? Yes, I have. Syaoran already knows what's going on. I assume that he told Sakura. Tashi, you're not going to get Tomoyo away from me. No one is going to get hurt, except me. I'm the one that should be fighting alone, but he had to include all of us. I know I did make a bad choice in the past. But now, Tashi has gotten stronger and stronger. It's amazing how five years can change a young boy. I still assume that he is our age, since where he lives is a place where you can be 13 and few years later you are still 13. Better call Syaoran.'  
  
He took his blue phone and dialed in Syaoran's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." A hoarse voice came up on the other line.  
  
"Syaoran, It's me Eriol"  
  
"Oh hey. Why all of a sudden call? Sakura and Tomoyo are here, so if you want to join hurry up because we need to talk about Destiny Hikari."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there. But I am not sure if we should be talking about Destiny Hikari. I'll have to bring all the guardians to tell that story. I have many memories of it from my past that I would like to keep as a secret."  
  
"A'right. Do whatever you want. Be here in 15 minutes. Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Eriol got up from his bed and got ready. Few minutes later, his bodyguard escorted him to the car. (A/N: I know that Eriol doesn't have bodyguards, but I just threw in a little something because he's a rich guy! ^^)  
  
'The time has come Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. This is the quest that will be the toughest challenge you have ever faced. I was sure that the Evil would not harm this world, but it has. I was very afraid of what was about to come.'  
  
End of chapter 4. Whoa, big things are going on here. Eriol and Kaho's relationship is over. (A/N: YES! Mwuhahahahahaz!) And something Big is coming up. Uh-oh. Was Eriol saying what I think he was saying? We'll find out what is going to happen in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed this and review please! I LOVE reviews! So give me lots of them! ^^ 


	5. The meeting

Disclamier: I don't own CCS. But I would be SO happy if I had Eriol. (~^_^~)  
  
Chapter 5: The meeting.  
  
**At Syaoran's House***  
  
~ Ding Dong~  
  
"Syaoran! Look in the kitchen! Well how many I-- ~Gasp~" Yelan's eyes widened to see the reincarnated Clow Reed was on her doorstep.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yelan Li. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa. May I please come in? Your son invited me over, for a little meeting."  
  
Without hesitation, she led him to the living room, where he found Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting on the couches, waiting for him to begin his meeting.  
  
"I guess that you've told everyone about the meeting that we're supposed to have huh?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Suddenly, like a beam of light. There were 4 figures behind Eriol, one shaped as a tiger, another an angel, one as a butterfly and the last one as a butterfly/panther. Kero, Yue, Ruby and Suppi had come to join us.  
  
"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. Including us." Kero and Yue flew aside to their new master, Sakura. Although Ruby and Suppi just stayed where they are.  
  
"We are ready to begin Master Eriol. " Ruby announced. He closed his eyes and hesitated. After Eriol opened his eyes, he glanced at Syaoran and gave him a smile. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Very well then, we will begin."  
  
'Oh! I hope that this is a kawaii story!'  
  
'I hope that it's not a story with ghosts in it.'  
  
'Tomoyo and Sakura won't believe their ears.'  
  
Eriol sweatdropped at this, once he read everyone's mind. 'Geez, they are really interested.'  
  
"It started at least a thousand years ago. Everything was going perfectly fine. The villagers loved Clow and would always give him happiness and respect. Once he was learning magic, he knew that he would not last as long because he had an illness, a very powerful illness that has spread throughout half of his body, during that course. So he had an apprentice, named Tashi Moto. He was very happy that I was his master, but weeks later he was gone missing. We never knew what had happened to him except on the last week. He came to my house on the last week of my deathbed. We had a little talk in the garden, but I assumed that he didn't listen to me. He did the exact opposite. He took the 2nd pair of Clow Cards and took Ruby and Suppi prisoner. "  
  
"I had thought that no harm would come since Tashi didn't know how to change the Clow Cards into the Dark Cards. But it was my mistake. he had figured out a way to change them. Ever since that day, he had been giving his soul away to the Dark Lord; in earth he is called. the Demon or Devil of Hell." Eriol stopped. This was the point that he shouldn't keep going on. His heart couldn't bare that fact, and his mind couldn't control what he was about to say.  
  
Ruby noticed this and started continuing.  
  
"Since Suppi and I were held prisoner. we used our magic to escape his lair, but Tashi's magic was too powerful to escape freely. He had overwhelmed us greatly. But luckily, he had abandoned us and we reversed his spell. "She said sadly. Heads lowered and eyes filled with sadness were filling the room.  
  
'Master, looks hurt. Tashi did this to him. He was the one that ruined Master's love life.' Ruby thought. 'Master is getting weak. His powers. his powers are.. Fading.' Her eyes shot up with shock. ' That must means. I have to contact Kaho.'  
  
Ruby walked up to Eriol and whispered in his ear " Master, May I go use the phone?" He looked at her and smiled ever so lovingly. Eriol was in a deep thought again. ' My powers are getting weak. The time has come to set them into Destiny Hikari, before it's too late.'  
  
"We can't GIVE UP! The people in Destiny Hikari need our help!!" Sakura shouted breaking Eriol's thoughts. She glanced at the 3 people and 4 guardians. They looked at her as if she was crazy. Eriol however calmed.  
  
"She's right. The people in Destiny Hikari need your help. That's why they have entered all your dreams. Saying the same exact thing. The 'seeker' had called for The Faithful cherry blossom, the brave Warrior of the Wolves, and The Angel of Light. " Eriol grinned. All three of them were in shock. He knew those names were familiar to their ears.  
  
"But what does that mean? Who are they? Were we the people who are supposed to protect Destiny Hikari?" All these questions were asked, at once. He held up his hand and said,  
  
"Silence, There is a certain legend in this world. But I am not the correct person who you should be asking. It's not my time to tell you. "  
  
"Hiirigazawa-kun is right children. You must have the patience." Yelan spoke. Gasps were heard about the house. Standing ever so still, beside Yelan were Kaho Mitsuki and Ruby.  
  
Syaoran stood up giving Kaho a glare; She looked at him and smiled. He calmed but he still held his ground. "What is SHE doing here Eriol? What does she have to do with this?" he coldly replied.  
  
"Relax Syaoran. She, as a matter a fact has a part in this. She is the Messenger of the Sun, and the protector Of Destiny Hikari's most powerful/precious item, The Destiny Crystals." Eriol replied.  
  
"Tomorrow, after school, you are going to Destiny Hikari." Kaho announced.  
  
"But why and how Mitsuki-sensei?!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" You are who the people who have been chosen by the Kings and Queen of Destiny Hikari. You are their protectors and you will go there with these. " Kaho took out 4 crystals, one pink, one green, one lavender and one navy blue.  
  
Everybody's eyes sparkled and they all stared in awe. Except for Eriol. He was just smiling at Kaho, in which she winced at the look of him. ' He breaks up with me and yet he smiles to me like he still loves me. Eriol. no Hiirigazawa-kun, I'll never loose you. Even if you do love someone else.' She thought looking at Tomoyo, who was videotaping Sakura and Syaoran! (A/n: SHE KNOWS! KAHO KNOWS!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who in the world would do, ano. ah! It was I. Never mind ^^;;)  
  
"The Pink is for you Sakura. The green is obviously yours Syaoran." Kaho looked at him and smiled gently.  
  
"Sure, Arigato Mitsuki-sensei." He replied still giving her the glare.  
  
"The lavender is for you Tomoyo and the last one.." Kaho walked up to Eriol and handed him his crystal. He looked at her in an confused expression and questioned,  
  
"What is this for Kaho?"  
  
"For you of course. This one is very special, a genuine crystal that hasn't been found for years, or decades. Someone must have lost it on his way home." She mysteriously said. He looked into her eyes with shock, but seconds later his deep blue eyes softened.  
  
"Arigatou Kaho." He took the crystal from her and smiled at it.  
  
'Welcome back, my friend. It's been quite a while.' Eriol thought.  
  
"Now, what the crystal does is that when your magic increases and has gotten stronger, it will take a form. Along with whatever weapon you have. Remember 3:00 pm, at the Penguin Park. Be sure to bring your crystal's there." Kaho proclaimed.  
  
"Hai." The students exclaimed.  
  
"We better get going everyone." Eriol announced. The two girls nodded and waved bye toYelan, Syaoran and Kaho.  
  
By the time they went their separate ways, Eriol stopped walking and took out the crystal from his pocket.  
  
' The time has come, Tashi Moto. This is our battle. I'll fight you till the end. But I won't give you my Angel.' He thought looking at the sky.  
  
He then walked and headed straight for home. Far off in the distance, there was a shadow of a figure on the corner. A hoarse whisper was only to be heard.  
  
'Yes, Eriol I agree. You will die after I defeat you. You're powers are draining quickly my friend. I WILL make sure you give me Tomoyo, Eriol. And she'll fall for me. Not you. I don't want to loose her like last time.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5!! Well did you like it? I hope you did. Whoa something's going on here. Man, we're getting into serious crap. Crystal's, Power's draining, another world.. Goodness. I dunno how I'm keeping a story like this up.. it's giving me so much STRESS! (takes an Advil) haha just kidding. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Click on the "Go" Button ..  
  
I I I I I I I I  
  
V 


	6. Destiny Hikari

Disclaimer: . I DO NOT OWN CCS!! CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter 6: Destiny Hikari  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**After School: Penguin Park**  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Over here!!" Sakura waved, trying to get her best friend's attention. Tomoyo ran right into her friend's arms and gave her a hug. Once she approached Syaoran, all he did was say Hi and took out his hand for a good old fashion handshake.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at the sight of this, leaving Syaoran blushing.  
  
"You know Syaoran, We're not strangers. We've been friends since 4th grade, no need to do the well-mannered nonsense. Friends give friends hugs, love, care, and all sorts of good things. So since we're friends, can I give you a hug?" Syaoran was touched by Tomoyo's words that he gave her a smirk, and opened his arms for a friendly hug.  
  
'Friends are what I need now. I need everyone's support. Maybe I do need to soften up a bit' He thought. Sakura was surprised at how he accepted Tomoyo's hug.  
  
"Syaoran, I know how much you like Sakura. So please give her a hug, not because I said so. It's because I know you want too. I don't belong in your arms Syaoran and you know it." She whispered. He was shocked at how she found out, about him liking Sakura. So many questions were popping in his head that he didn't feel Tomoyo slip out of his arms.  
  
Next thing he knew, Sakura was already running into his arms. Syaoran moved back, trying to run away, but Sakura was just too happy that she outran him. Both of them collapsed on the concrete floor, leaving Sakura and Syaoran on top of each other, looking deeply into one another's gaze.  
  
"C-Can y-you get off of me Kinomoto?" he stuttered. Sakura shot right up and apologized several times, her heart was beating so fast she couldn't control it.  
  
'Why is my heart beating so fast whenever I look at him?'  
  
But once Syaoran got up, he took her in his arms, causing to break Sakura's thoughts. Shocked, but content, Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and thought.  
  
'I'm glad that I have Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol to be my friends.' She looked straight at Syaoran, smiling with happiness. Syaoran looked at Sakura and gave her a smirk. He too, whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kinomoto. Can you promise me this one thing?" She nodded in response. He looked at her and whispered gently.  
  
"Destiny Hikari is a dangerous place, I've heard about it and seen it. I don't want you to get hurt, so can I. err. protect you?" Sakura blushed and didn't respond. Syaoran panicked saying,  
  
"Uh. I . was. Err .Eriol is protecting Tomoyo isn't he? (A/N: ^^ I feel like a matchmaker!) And I just thought that." He looked away blushing madly.  
  
"Sure Syaoran, I'm glad that you want to can protect me." She whispered slightly blushing, but eyes filled with joy.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered while video taping them from a far distant cherry blossom tree. She felt a hand on her left shoulder. She swiftly turned around, causing her to gasp in fear.  
  
"I didn't scare you did I?" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"ERIOL! You Baka! . You scared me half to death!! And why are you here 5 minutes before Kaho is?" Tomoyo whispered, in a shouting kind of manner.  
  
Eriol sweat dropped and chuckled, "Gomen-nasai Tomoyo, but I couldn't help watching what you were doing with couple." He pointed. She turned around and saw that they were so close to each other. Close enough to kiss.  
  
"KONNICHIWA Sakura and Syaoran!!"  
  
Sakura turned around and Syaoran looked above her shoulder, Kaho Mitsuki were waving to them. Once Tomoyo saw this, she gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
'Why that little.'  
  
"Now, Tomoyo. No need to get angry with Kaho Sensei. You'll get many video shots of Sakura and Syaoran later." Eriol smiled.  
  
She looked at Eriol in shock and confusion, "Kaho Sensei? Eriol when did you ever call her Sensei??"  
  
'Oh damn, she's unto me. Quick Eriol, think of a good excuse.'  
  
"Oh! Um. well since everyone called her sensei, I just thought I would too. Anyway, that phase is stuck to my brain, since I've been hanging out with you guys so much."  
  
"Oh, I see." Eriol gave out a sigh of relief and saw Tomoyo running towards Kaho, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey. Daidouji! WAIT UP!"  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san, did you bring your crystals?" The 4 students nodded. "Very well, Now, Eriol. May you open the gate?" Kaho continued.  
  
"What's with the formal gestures?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I know, weren't they going out?"  
  
"Beats me"  
  
Eriol took out the little icon out from his pocket and suddenly like a flash of light; the little icon became the real thing. The golden staff had the symbols of the Sun and the moon. Kaho shooed everyone to take a step back, while he uses his powers to open the gate to Destiny Hikari.  
  
He chanted, "I call upon the powers of the day and the night, Sun and darkness, unleash your might. Release! Open the Gate to DESTINY HIKARI!"  
  
Whirlwinds came about. Shielding their eyes from the light, dust, and powerful wind, they saw the opening, which looked like a hole in midair.  
  
'Damn! My Powers are too weak. I need Sakura's help, Syaoran get Sakura here!' Eriol thought.  
  
"Kinomoto! GO help ERIOL!" Syaoran shouted. She gave him a nod and struggle to get next to Eriol saying her own incantation,  
  
"Key of the Star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! Help Eriol open the gate to Destiny Hikari! Release!" Sakura tapped the opening and within seconds, everyone noticed that the opening was getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"JUMP IN!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Tomoyo was the first one to jump in, then Syaoran. Eriol looked over his left shoulder and shouted  
  
"SAKURA! GET IN THERE!"  
  
"ARE YOU SURE ERIOL?!?!"  
  
He gave her a satisfied smile and nodded. She ran and looked back,  
  
"C'MON ERIOL! WE NEED YOU!" Sakura shouted, extending her hand,  
  
"ONLY THREE PEOPLE CAN GET TO AN OPENING AT ONCE! I'LL GO FIND A DIFFERENT ENTRANCE! "  
  
"NO, ERIOL-KUN!" Kaho shouted. The shocked navy blue haired boy stared at Kaho as If he did something wrong.  
  
" ERIOL-KUN! YOU HAVE THE CRYSTAL! USE THAT TO OPEN THE PORTAL A LITTLE BIT LONGER!" She continued. 'Oh, right.'  
  
"Guardians of the Sun and the Moon, with this crystal, shine your power forth the portal, for I am the Master of Darkness. I command you to open the gates of Destiny Hikari, for one more person!"  
  
Suddenly, like the tidal waves of an ocean, Eriol saw the opening get wider, and jumped in. He was gone. All of them were gone. The portal closed and Kaho was standing there, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Aishiteru Eriol-kun.'  
  
' Take good care of her'  
  
******* Destiny Hikari*******  
  
"Lilly! Have you gotten the preparations yet?"  
  
"Iie" A Girl dressed in a yellow and green kimono was picking berries off a bush. She was thought to be at the age of 14. She had long brown hair and glittering brown eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'm done, now, have to give this to mama."  
  
Lilly was distracted by a loud noise, it sounded like 4 kids were near by. She stepped little steps, and got a tree branch clutching it tightly over her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Who's there? You better come out or else I'll beat you up with a bamboo stick!" As she stepped closer, she heard whispers of 2 females and a male.  
  
"Ow, that hurt. Syaoran get off of me!"  
  
"Eriol, I'm going to kill you for this."  
  
"Shut up you two! Someone's coming."  
  
"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Next thing they knew, a pretty girl had gotten Syaoran out cold with a tree branch. She looked around and saw 4 kids in weird clothing, lying on the ground, tangled in vines.  
  
"Oh, Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to hurt your friend here." Lilly hurriedly untangled them and lifted them up by giving them a hand.  
  
"Hoe? Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking around at new environment.  
  
"You're not from here are you? This is Destiny Hikari. Well, the east side of it. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're on a little mission." Tomoyo gladly said. "Tomoyo!" Eriol whispered.  
  
"M-mission? What's that?" She tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Uh- we'll tell you later. Can you please help our friend here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh right. Gomen-nasai about that." Lilly dragged him all the way across the field and when they reached their destination, the house looked like those houses in the olden days of Japan.  
  
**** Lilly's room*****  
  
"My name is Lilly, I'm 14 years old. I live in Shishiro, with my mother and two brothers. What about you?"  
  
"Konnichiwa Lilly. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. We're all 14 years old. This is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigazawa, and the guy that you knocked out cold is Syaoran Li."  
  
"Sa-ku-ra, To-mo-yo, E-ri-ol, Sy-ao-ran. Interesting names, where are you from? Are you travelers?"  
  
Before Eriol could reply, a little groan was coming from Syaoran. "Nani? Where am I?"  
  
"Why, you're in my house." Lilly answered with a bright smile.  
  
"AHHH! YOU'RE THE CRAZY GIRL THAT WHACKED ME WITH THAT PIECE OF ---- Wait, are we in Destiny Hikari?"  
  
"Hai. Demo, But your on the east side of Destiny Hikari. This is Shishiro."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shishiro. You never heard of Shishiro before?"  
  
"No, But I've heard about Destiny Hikari." Everyone sweat dropped (excluding Syaoran, who was giving glares to his friends).  
  
"Where are you from then?" Eying all 4 teenagers with curiosity.  
  
"Earth" All four replied.  
  
"Ea-rth.." She jumped at the word Earth in shock and disbelief. "Wait a minute! EARTH? YOUR FROM EARTH!??"  
  
She hugged all three people so tightly that they couldn't breathe.  
  
"Let go of us Lilly!" Eriol choked gasping for air.  
  
"Ah! Gomen-nasai! But the legend has come true! You're the Guardians that they legend seeks."  
  
"H.o.e" Sakura said chokingly.  
  
"Gomen. I'm just so happy. There is a legend that has been passed down to each country and it starts with a little something like this. Far far away, in the temple of Yushimara, were 5 guardians sworn to protect the people within Destiny Hikari. The Wind guardian was from the East, the Water guardian was from the west, the Sky guardian was from the north and the Earth guardian was from the south. But the fifth guardian was from the pits of where the Dark lord was born, he was known as the Guardian of Fire. Before the guardians passed away, they wrote a letter to the Kings and Queens of each part of this world to choose 5 people from earth.."  
  
"But now, since all the guardians are gathered here today, the people of Destiny Hikari don't have to worry about the danger that caused us many deaths."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Slow down Lilly, you said 5 guardians right? But there are four people here. Where's the fifth one?" Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"He's been here ever since."  
  
"Nani? Lilly what do you mean 'He's been here ever since'?" Eriol questioned.  
  
Lilly ignored the question and sensed a keen aura; she stared into look deeply into Eriol's sapphire eyes. She then saw a spark of Clow's face flickering in the middle of his eye.  
  
'Clow..' She thought.  
  
"Clow Reed? Is that really you?" Lilly questioned. She moved closer and closer. She touched his pale cheek and asked in a whisper "Eriol are you the reincarnated of Clow Reed?" He smiled gently at her.  
  
"CLOW REED! YOUR BACK!" She hugged him once again, causing him to have the same effect as before.  
  
"AH! Gomen!"  
  
"Call me Eriol, Lilly. Now what did you mean 'He's been here ever since'?" Eriol repeated.  
  
"Clow- I mean Eriol, It's Tashi, but he too, passed away, now he's reincarnated and more powerful then ever. He's name is Tashiaki Moto, but he calls himself Tashi."  
  
Eriol's eyes were in shock. "You mean to tell me that Tashi is the fifth guardian?"  
  
Lilly nodded and said " But there are more than just Tashi Eriol, Tashi is being used for a different purpose. He's been controlled by the Dark Lord, and the Dark lord is wanting someone from earth."  
  
"Who is it?" they asked in unison.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants The Guardian of the wind." Lilly looked awfully sad, but continued, "The Guardian of the Wind is called Hikari Yagami. Which in your language ----"  
  
"Means Angel Of Light." Eriol finished her sentence.  
  
Tomoyo covered her hands over her mouth and gasped.  
  
To be continued.. DID YOU like it? I hope you did. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Ah! My hands are getting tired.. Sorry if you were into it. Do you know how long this chapter took me?!? . I'll allow flames. But please don't be too harsh on me. ^^;;  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	7. Destiny Hikari II

Disclaimer: I do own CCS.  
  
ATTENTION: Thank you to all my fellow reviewers. I appreciate you reviewing my stories and enjoying them. This is will possibly be the last chapter that I will be updating until the school year. I don't know if you have read it or not on my profile. But I'll say it again. If I am lucky and I have the time I might update once in a while. Again, thank you very much.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7: Destiny Hikari II  
  
Syaoran broke the silence and asked, "But why Lilly?" He was now sitting next to Sakura looking straight at Lilly.  
  
"Oh, I guess you also haven't heard about the Guardians story yet. The north and South guardian both fell in love and lived happily. But as I said before how the fire guardian fell deeply in love with the Wind Guardian, well the Wind guardian escaped from him (since they both lived in heaven) and flew to earth, where the water guardian was found. There she fell straight in love with him. This was a very bad beginning for all three guardians."  
  
"How obvious, a love triangle." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Shush Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
'Shishiro and Suzuki.' Eriol smiled to himself, but his face expression changed in a split second. His eyes were expressing sadness.  
  
"Eriol are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, just thought of something that's all. Don't worry so much Tomoyo." (A/N: Nowhere have I heard that before? Hmm.)  
  
" Oh, ok."  
  
"May I please continue?" asked an impatient Lilly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ok. Well the wind and the water guardian, what they had was pure love. They lived happily for many years, but the fire guardian saw this from a portal (from heaven), and found out that the wind guardian was a mortal. She didn't have the celestial mark of a goddess; she had the mark of a guardian."  
  
"Hoe? Then what's wrong?"  
  
"A guardian is supposed to have 2 marks, a celestial mark of a god or goddess on their neck, and the other one is supposed to be a element of some sort on their ankle. Without one of these, the balance of the guardians and mortals alike will be crossed." She then continued on the love triangle story.  
  
"As I was saying, the Fire guardian saw that she was in the arms of his dear friend, Suzuki, the water guardian. He got so jealous that he went down to earth, and fought a longing battle for his love Shishiro. On the last blow, something terrible happened that they should have never forgotten." She closed her sparkling brown eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Suzuki was weak and was about to be killed by Yushimara. But for the love of Suzuki, Shishiro sacrificed herself. Suzuki fought his battle for Shishiro and locked Yushimara away from the heavens and earth until the time has come to take revenge."  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, Years later, Shishiro would visit him time to time, and once he passed away, he too joined her in the heavens and live happily."  
  
"Wait, Eriol, didn't Tashi say something about Tomoyo on the letter that he wrote?"  
  
Eriol took out the letter and re read it.  
  
Dear Eriol,  
  
Do you like how I redecorated your place? I know how much your friends mean to you. But you must sacrifice your most precious friend and give her to me. You have 2 days to give her to me Eriol. You know that she can't hide forever, hiding under your wings in favor of protection, for 4 years. I'm warning you, if you give her to me LATE, then I'm afraid that you must suffer the consequences, and I know that you wouldn't like you or your friends being killed. But remember this one thing, Eriol, YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME TOMOYO BACK TO ME! I'll be watching you.  
  
-Tashi Moto.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Hoe? What Syaoran?"  
  
"Eriol, did you know that this was going to happen?"  
  
He closed his eyes and said, "Yes, I knew that the time had come to fight  
my own battle. I also knew about my ancestor Suzuki. But I never knew  
that the legend would come true."  
  
"Wait, Shishiro? Isn't that the name of this town?"  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo, Shishiro is the name of this town and it's where she lived.  
Suzuki is the west side, Momoiro is the north, Jouryoku is the south and  
Yushimara is the hell of Destiny Hikari."  
  
"I'm going to go." Eriol got up as Lilly asked him where he was heading.  
He simply smiled, "This is my battle. I don't want my precious allies to  
get involved with this any further."  
  
"Well too bad, Eriol. We already know everything, there's no reason to  
just leave us behind. Yeah, it is your battle, but we all have a part to  
play. So don't go deserting us because that's my job. Remember I'm the  
lone wolf." Syaoran said sternly crossing his arms as if he was mad at  
Eriol.  
  
He chuckled and agreed that he'll stay with them.  
  
"Oh I forgot to give you something!"  
  
***Few minutes later ****  
  
"Woww! Where did you get these?" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone looked at the package of clothes. Green and blue tunics were spread out, many capes were also revealed, and cute pink and lavender dresses were underneath.  
  
"I didn't get them anywhere, I made them. I knew that there would be 4 kids from the planet Earth." She smiled.  
  
"Hoe? How did you know?"  
  
"I can tell visions from the future."  
  
"NANI?!?!?" Syaoran and Tomoyo exclaimed, but in the background you could hear a faint "HOE?"  
  
"Yes, mostly everyone in this part of the town could tell the future." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Hey, why don't you get those clothes on and we'll meet outside of my house. Then once everyone's done, we'll go to the marketplace!"  
  
************************Outside**************************  
  
The first to come out was Syaoran. He was in an emerald green tunic, but the shirt was a turtleneck in the color of black. He also wore an emerald green cape, ever so slightly draping over his broad shoulders. (A/N: Can all you Syaoran lovers picture that? A handsome 14 year old, tall, messy chestnut brown hair, amber eyes and wearing clothes like that. I sure can! ^^ But I'm not a Syaoran fan, I'm an Eriol fan!)  
  
Second to arrive was Eriol. Same kind of outfit as Syaoran, different color but Eriol looked so much better without his glasses. (A/N: (~^_^~)  
  
"Can you see Eriol?" He looked at Syaoran and nodded.  
  
Third was Tomoyo. She had a dress that was lavender, v-neck collar, came to mid-thigh and had a light cape mostly covering her shoulders and had lavender boots that came knee high. Her hair was left long, so her wavy hair flowed nicely along her shoulders. Surely, Tomoyo thought she noticed Eriol blush, but then again, she might be wrong.  
  
"You look great Tomoyo-Chan!" Eriol complimented. "Yeah you do." Syaoran added.  
  
"Wait until you see Sakura-Chan, Syaoran. Ohohohohohoho." Tomoyo giggled, Syaoran blushed and turned around to cross his arms to cover from the embarrassment.  
  
"WAI! KAWAII!" Syaoran turned around swiftly to see what was all the commotion. He then, saw an angel in front of him. Blushing madly, he didn't notice that Sakura was looking straight at him. He was just in a daze. Sakura had a cherry blossom in her hair, same wardrobe as Tomoyo, but cherry blossoms were on her dress, she had a turtleneck as a collar, white boots and white cape.  
  
"Syaoran, are you done staring?" Eriol and Tomoyo teasingly asked in unison. That made matters worse, and making both of their friends blush like crazy.  
  
"I'm SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LOVE MY WORK OF ART!" Lilly yelled from behind Sakura making her jerk and move away from her.  
  
Lilly had her hands clasped together next to her cheek, and had a waterfall of tears streaming down her face.  
  
Both boys snickered and jokingly said, "She's JUST like you Tomoyo."  
  
"NANI?! She is not!" Tomoyo crossed her arms in an annoyed tone.  
  
"C'mon Tomoyo. It is true, just look at her, she DOES act like you." Eriol added. Syaoran was just cracking up. But Sakura stomped on his foot, and gave him a glare. He then sighed and stayed calm.  
  
"No, she does not! She's doing it wrong! LET ME help you Lilly!" Tomoyo stood next to Lilly and did her famous "starry eyed" pose. (A/n: Hope you all know what that is! ^^) Lilly blinked and followed Tomoyo. Sakura giggled, and the two hotties sweatdropped.  
  
'She's gone crazy. No, they both are. What do we do? Can we use magic to break Tomoyo's spell?' Syaoran thought, glaring evilly at Tomoyo.  
  
'We can't help her, Syaoran. She's already corrupted Lilly.'  
  
'When Tomoyo's birthday comes, I'm going to give her a mirror.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'So she can just work her spell on herself instead of anyone else.'  
  
'You know, that won't work.'  
  
'Shut up, I'm doing this so the madness can stop. Oh guess what? Her lesson is done.'  
  
'No its not, look closer!'  
  
'Is that Sakura?! WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY THE HELL IS SHE TEACHING SAKURA THAT?!?! I'm GOING TO KILL THAT WOMAN!' He glared even more.  
  
'Now, Now, Syaoran, calm down. Did you know that both of you have something in common? Meaning you and Tomoyo.' Eriol smiled.  
  
'_WE_ have something in common?? What is it? **Please don't let it be something dorky. **'  
  
'You both want to kill someone. You want to kill Tomoyo and Tomoyo wants to kill Kaho.'  
  
'Gee, thanks Eriol for that comment, I feel so much better. (Sarcasm)'  
  
'Your welcome Syaoran. Look their done, lets go.' Both stopped glaring and communicating with each other's thoughts and ran towards the three girls.  
  
"SYOARAN! ERIOL! I can act like Tomoyo now!" Sakura exclaimed linking arms with Tomoyo. The boys sweatdropped and put their hands up in defense, stuttering to calm the three girls down.  
  
'Please Kami-sama, let this all be a nightmare.' Eriol and Syaoran thought in unison.  
  
*****************At the marketplace***********************  
  
The 5 teenagers walking down a narrow road, with shops and many jewelry stores on either side of the road. Lilly, Tomoyo and Sakura ran down to a food and clothes store while the boys looked at the weapons shop.  
  
When they were done looking they all came back to the weapon shop and bought Tomoyo a harp. In return, Tomoyo gave a necklace to Lilly, which had a pearl pendant and diamonds surrounding it. They both hugged each other and went to out to buy 4 little jewelry bags so that Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol can all carry their jewels (the one that Kaho gave them) on this long journey.  
  
***Back at Lilly's house***  
  
"Good God! Do you know what time it is?" Eriol exclaimed, looking at the face of his watch.  
  
"It's 10:00 pm Eriol. Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just felt like saying 'Good God'." He smiled and all four teens sweatdropped.  
  
"Good night!" Tomoyo and Syaoran said gloomily in unison.  
  
"Hey!! You guys are sleepy already?" Eriol said. Sakura was just talking to Lilly about the clothes she gave them before and Lilly ran off leaving Sakura and Eriol standing next to each other.  
  
"Yeah we are." But Syaoran mumbled something that had to do with the words 'Eriol', 'annoying', and 'shut up.'  
  
"Oh wait! I already set your rooms! Hope you don't mind." Lilly exclaimed. Nobody refused this offer and went to the rooms, Eriol went to the same room as Syaoran and Sakura went to the same room as Tomoyo.  
  
Few seconds later, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE!?" all four ran out of the room, holding another person's bag. Sakura had Syaoran, Tomoyo had Eriol's and vice versa with the guys.  
  
Lilly looked at them confused and asked, "Aren't you two going out?" pointing at Sakura and Syaoran and then switching to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Everyone became red as a tomato and swiftly nodded. "AHHHH! GOMEN-NASAI!" she bowed slightly hiding the blush and continued, " I just thought that you guys were couples."  
  
Lilly panicked and exclaimed, "H-Here I'll put everything back. Gomen- nasai! I'm such a baka!! ARG!"  
  
Sakura, touched Lilly's hand and softly said, "It's ok, Lilly. We'll live. After all we're friends right?" Sakura looked back and saw everyone blushing but Eriol came forward and took Lilly's hand. "Arigato Lilly for everything and good night." He bent down and slightly brushed his lips against her hand, making her blush.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen and felt a bit of jealousy take control over her, but she took a deep breath and told everyone that she was going to sleep. Eriol was puzzled.  
  
***Tomoyo's and Eriol's room (few hours later)***  
  
Eriol was lying on the left side and Tomoyo was on the right. Both sharing the same blanket but two different pillows and Tomoyo was lying sideways, so her hands went between her cheek and pillow. Eriol, on the other hand was lying down and two arms raised above his head, his pale hands behind his blue silky hair. Both of them were awake, non-succeeding to fall asleep.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean Eriol?  
  
Eriol turned around facing Tomoyo's back. "You were acting really weird when I kissed Lilly's hand."  
  
"I was just tired. That's all." Tomoyo stiffened.  
  
Eriol put on a sly smile. "You weren't JEALOUS were you, Tomoyo?" She swiftly turned around meeting his sapphire eyes and gave him a straight face.  
  
"I wasn't Eriol. I was tired." She lied. Eriol knew that something was up, so he came up with a plan. He tickled her. Tomoyo started to get into a fit of giggles, and couldn't hold it in.  
  
***Syaoran and Sakura's room***  
  
Giggles and laughter was heard about in the quiet room of Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran tossed and turned a bit and finally gave up. He was sleepy and cranky.  
  
"What the hell are Tomoyo and Eriol doing in that room? God, they won't shut up!" He groaned.  
  
Sakura moaned and groaned and suddenly sat up, still feeling a bit sleepy. "Hoe? What time is it?" Syaoran looked at his watch and said "WTF?!?! They are freakin' crazy! Why are they up so late! It's 3:00 am!!"  
  
"Now, Syaoran, no cursing. *Yawns* Let's go see what they are doing." Sakura linked arms with Syaoran and walked sleepily to their front door. Once they opened it, eyes were wide and mouths were open.  
  
Tomoyo was now on top of Eriol, trying to bite his neck and Eriol was holding back Tomoyo by putting a major grip on her wrists.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Aren't you guys cute. Is Tomoyo-chan trying to kiss your neck Eriol?"  
  
"Shut up Syaoran." Eriol sternly said.  
  
" Aren't you guys cute. Is Sakura your girlfriend now?" Eriol mimicked pointing to the arm linkage. Syaoran blushed and pushed Sakura off of his arm, but she was snoozing on his arm.  
  
"Carry her to your room. You don't want her to fall right?" Tomoyo winked. Syaoran gulped. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and on the lower part of the back. He smiled at the cute sleeping Sakura and opened the door with his foot. He then walked in and put her to bed, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Phew now their gone. So Tomoyo where's the kiss on my neck huh?" Eriol teased. Tomoyo gave him a glare and spat "I wasn't even going to kiss your neck, I was going to bite it!"  
  
"Oh well, that's too bad. But can you get off of me? You're too heavy. You _MUST_ be gaining weight." Eriol chuckled. He liked teasing Tomoyo, he didn't know why, but when he was around her. He felt happy.  
  
"Ha.Ha. Very funny Eriol." Tomoyo got off of him and closed the door. He then snuggled in while Tomoyo was getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Good night Tomoyo. We have a BIG day tomorrow!" Eriol turned around and waited for a reply.  
  
"Good night Eriol. But tomorrow is today." She giggled. Eriol looked as if he had done something really stupid. He then slapped his hand on his forehead and said, "Damn, I forgot. It's like 3 :05 in the morning right?"  
  
"Uhm, actually it's a quarter after 3." Tomoyo said checking her watch. Few minutes later, they all fell asleep.  
  
****************** In the morning! **************************  
  
Everyone was waiting for birds to chirp and the sun to shine in through the windows. But instead of birds chirping, it was the sound of screaming and banging. What a wonderful way to wake people up.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE! SYOARAN! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Sakura yelled banging the door with her fists.  
  
"NO, KINOMOTO! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!"  
  
"MOMMA THE FOOD'S READY!"  
  
"GOOD GIRL LILLY! Now, feed the guests please. I'm going to get some more sleep."  
  
*********Tomoyo's and Eriol's room********************  
  
"Augh. What is everyone yelling for??" Eriol groaned as he got out underneath the covers. He looked over to his left side and saw Tomoyo still fast asleep.  
  
'She looks so cute when she sleeps. I better wake her up later.' He thought smiling to himself.  
  
"ARE YOU DONE SYOARAN!?" Eriol sighed hearing this. 'When would Sakura and Syaoran get along?'  
  
"NO! JUST KEEP PAITENT!!!"  
  
Once Eriol came out of the room, he saw Sakura still banging on the door. He crossed his arms, leaned on the doorway, smirked and watched them in amusement.  
  
******************Sakura's P.O.V.****************  
  
'Arg. Syaoran takes too long. I need to brush my teeth, wash my face and take a shower. He's been at it for hours!! C'mon Syaoran hurry up!'  
  
I was still banging on the door; I didn't hear the sliding door slide open so I lost my balance and fell. Suddenly as I was coming down to my fall, strong arms caught me. As I looked up, I saw a pair of sparkling amber- brown eyes that took my breath away. OH no! Syaoran caught me!  
  
"HOEEE! Gomen-nasai Syaoran! I didn't mean to. I didn't hear the -" I was cut off my his voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, my eyes meeting his. He looked so good, with his wet chestnut brown hair slightly covering his amber eyes, and his well- toned body structure was to die for, plus he only had a towel wrapped around his waist (A/N: **Wink** **wink**).  
  
"Err, yeah. I'm fine. Um. Arigato." I blushed, "C-Can I use the bathroom now?"  
  
"Good morning Sakura and Syaoran! Whoa buddy! Workin' out for the lady I see?" Eriol chuckled, as he passed by. He gave me a wink and I blushed madly. ' HOE! Why is this happening to me? Doesn't Eriol have Tomoyo to pick on?'  
  
Syaoran just smirked and got out of the way. 'Finally! He's GONE!' Few minutes later, I found my toothbrush from my bag and searching for the toothpaste that was supposed to be right next to the sink was gone! "HOEEE! SYAORAN! WHERE'S MY TOOTHPASTE?!" I stomped out in anger. "SYAORAN! YOU NEED TO GIVE ME YOUR TOOTHPASTE!!"  
  
***********Back at Tomoyo's room*****************  
  
Eriol came back and shook Tomoyo lightly on the shoulder but she couldn't wake up, he whispered her name in her tiny ear and shook her even more.  
  
"Huh? What? 5 more minutes Eriol." Tomoyo groaned. Her eyes shot up and she gasped, "ERIOL?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Did you miss me?"  
  
Tomoyo sat up and grouchily said, "You wish Eriol, you wish. Why is Sakura- Chan and Syaoran-kun making so much noise?!?!"  
  
Eriol put on a sly smile, "It's because they're flirting. By the way, I have a present for you. Would a kiss be fine m'dear?" he said flirtingly. He moved closer, and his lips were a few inches away from hers, and they slowly closed their eyes and caved in a bit closer. All of a sudden like a wave hitting the rocks, Eriol was on the floor, his eyes swirled and a bandage on his forehead. Tomoyo had hit him with a pillow, but she knew that she had hit him with something hard.  
  
"Eriol, if you ever do that again. I swear I'm going to tape your mouth." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes talking to him in an annoyed tone of voice. She grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"I should've caught her in the afternoon, morning was a bad idea." Eriol breathed, as he was still lying down, hurt from her powerful blow. He looked at the left side of him and saw the pillow, he cried "AND DAMMIT! It was only a pillow! What in the name of bloody hell did she put in her pillow?"  
  
He thrusted the pillow into his arms and took something out, which was old looking wooden box. He opened it and cried once more, "IT WAS A DAMN JEWELRY BOX TOO!"  
  
***************(Hours later) Outside of Lilly's house****************  
  
"Arigato Lilly for everything. We had fun!" Tomoyo gladly exclaimed. Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol nodded. Lilly had tears of Joy welling up in her brown eyes.  
  
"Your welcome, But I am so happy that I made new friends! Demo, before you go, the next place you might have to be is a place to stay over night before you head out to the Queen's palace. Some Hotels are bound to be dangerous, and they won't allow Weapons like a sword, staffs or even a harp is dangerous. Go to a Hotel that is called "Shishiro Springs". It's the safest place there is."  
  
Everyone noted that and hugged Lilly and her family good bye.  
  
As they walked farther and farther away from her house, they were getting closer and closer to "Shishiro Springs".  
  
"First Stop Shishiro Spring!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!~~ Hope you liked this chapter. I think this chapter was REALLY long. I hope that I didn't exaggerate too much. ^^ I try to make it enjoying, funny, and lots of kawaii moments for S+S and E+T. Well thanks for everyone who have been reviewing my story!  
  
Arigato to all my loyal Reviewers:  
  
::Cherrixwolf::  
  
:: Wolfy129::  
  
::Stargirl-Rebels:::  
  
::Amazonian Anime Queen::  
  
::Kawaii::  
  
::JUST ME (I KNOW who you ARE!)::  
  
: Sweet-Innocence::  
  
: BonBonCat:: 


	8. A new friend & a first encounter

Just Disclaimer: I Do not own CCS. I REPEAT! I DO NOT own CCS. Clamp does. lucky them. TT_TT  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews!! I'm sorry if I had missed anyone from my list. Cherrixwolf, Wolfy129, Stargirl-rebels, Sweet- Innocence, Rory1, Kawaii, BonBoncat, Amazonian Anime Queen, Me-again, and Rose-of-Versailles and Charlie (I think you're the only boy who reads my story! Haha). If I missed anyone, PLEASE TELL ME! ^^  
  
Chapter 8: A New friend & A First encounter.  
  
It was getting dark when the four teenagers arrived to Shishiro's hotel area. All of them were looking around to see a hotel called Shishiro Springs, but none had caught their eye.  
  
They went to the first hotel that had a light, and knocked on the door. Moments later, an old man came out grumpily asking, "What do you kids want?" Eriol was the first to answer, "We are looking for hotel is called 'Shishiro Springs'. Do you know where that is?"  
  
The old man eyed the four teens with his black beady eyes, and said "Are you sure you want to go there? I heard some rumors going around that place is haunted by spirits of the underworld, who come by and take baths in those springs."  
  
Sakura was now pale as a ghost, and she clutched her arm around Syaoran and shivered. Syaoran turned his head slightly towards her, and whispered that it would be ok, and there was nothing to be scared of. Sakura slightly let go of his arm, but still hung on. Syaoran didn't mind this at all.  
  
"We don't care old man, if that place is haunted, or not! Can you please tell us the direction of Shishiro Springs?" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Humph. You go straight down this road and on the end on the road; you will see the Hotel you are looking for, on your right. The building is blackish- blue and the back of it is where you will find the springs." Everyone thanked him quickly and dashed off. Then the old man sighed and mumbled, "Teenagers."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they saw the Hotel, everyone knew that something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong here.  
  
"Do you think that old man was right?" Tomoyo piped up. Sakura shivered, and the two boys glanced over their shoulders. Syaoran and Eriol led them in.  
  
Suddenly, a young man around the age of 25 had answered the door. He looked suspiciously at the customers, and then smiled.  
  
"Welcome customers! How can Shishiro Springs help you?" He had black hair, intense brown eyes and a million dollar smile. His name was Kayshi Mengumi.  
  
He eyed Tomoyo and gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back at him unconsciously. Syaoran looked suspiciously at the man and was about to question him except a loud scream took place.  
  
"MR. MENGUMI!"  
  
Everyone faced the figure in front of them. A little boy had been looking for this man. The boy had blue hair, violet-blue eyes and was pretty tall.  
  
"Ah, Yuhi. How is everything going in the springs?" The man asked. The boy stopped panting and took a deep breath; he then glared at Mr. Mengumi and whispered,  
  
" Mr. Mengumi, there's some sort of problem in the north spring. Should I go and check it out?"  
  
Kayshi nodded. Once the little boy dashed off into the darkness Syaoran had said, "What was that all about Mr. Mengumi?"  
  
He turned around and chuckled softly, "Please call me Kayshi, I'm not that old for kids like you to use formal." Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.  
  
Kayshi stretched out a hand in front of Syaoran and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you-"  
  
"Syaoran" he said smirking.  
  
Kayshi then moved forward to Eriol and smiled, "It was a long time since we last met Clow." Eriol looked into his brown eyes and beamed back. "Yes, It has, but please call me Eriol Kayshi."  
  
And last but not least the two beautiful ladies. Kayshi looked each of them in the eyes and brushed his lips against the back of Sakura and Tomoyo's hand, making them blush.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol on the other hand was a bit annoyed but ignored him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
As the door opened, gasps and awes were heard all around the room. There were beds, neatly tucked blankets and cushiony pillows. The walls were soft cream color and the beds were different color blankets. Green, Pink, Lavender and Cerulean.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped " Let me guess, visions from the future."  
  
*************** Moments later *************************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had been left alone in the room, since Tomoyo and Eriol had left for a soothing bath in one of the springs or so they said.  
  
"Are you ready Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked impatiently. As Sakura got out of the bathroom without any warning, there Sakura stood, with a 2 piece soft pink tankini that Tomoyo had bought with her when they went shopping. Syaoran blushed madly.  
  
"Hai. I'm ready. Hoe? Syaoran your red, are you having a fever?" Sakura moved in closer and put her hand on his forehead. Syaoran blushed even more and gulped.  
  
"N-No Kinomoto. Just-Just- go without me." Sakura eyes widened hearing that she had to leave her bodyguard.  
  
"HOEEE? Are you crazy Syaoran? I need to stay with you. You said that you would protect me. So please protect me from the ghosts in this hotel." Sakura clung to his shirt, like a scared and frightened kitty.  
  
He sighed and wrapped his arms around her for protection and whispered lightly in her ear, " There are no ghosts Kinomoto. Don't worry ok?"  
  
Sakura sighed in relief and said, "Arigatou Syaoran."  
  
"No matter what happens to you. I'll always be there." Syaoran whispered in her ear.  
  
Sakura nuzzled against his neck and closed her eyes. She felt so happy and protected in his arms. She never wanted to let go. She wanted to stay in this position forever.  
  
'I think I'm beginning to like ...Sakura.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Aww, Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be." Tomoyo romantically sighed, holding her video camera.  
  
Eriol put on a sly smile and wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's stomach, leaving his mouth whispering mysterious words in her left ear. Tomoyo froze at this action and blushed.  
  
"But what about us my sweet plum blossom?" Eriol questioned mysteriously. Tomoyo was about to say something, but her amethyst eyes widen when she felt his lips being brushed against her neck. She then remembered when Eriol had kissed her on the lips to break Tashi's spell.  
  
"E-Eriol." Tomoyo choked. She couldn't move, even though Eriol wasn't holding her tightly. "Tomoyo..." he whispered. His lips left her neck and he had let her go. Tomoyo finally turned around to meet his gaze.  
  
He smirked and softly said, "Tomoyo, no matter what happens to you. I'll always be there."  
  
Tomoyo looked into those eyes and tears formed. She closed the gap between them and silently cried while saying, "Arigatou Eriol."  
  
'Aishiteru Tomoyo'. Eriol thought. He looked into his arms and frowned. 'We've known each other for 5 years, and we have a strong friendship. But what if all the hints I'm giving her, is making her more distant from me than she really is. '  
  
That thought blurred when he saw Tomoyo looking up at him cutely with a confused expression written across her face.  
  
"Let's go Tomoyo. Before Sakura and Syaoran look for us in the springs." She nodded and dashed off with him.  
  
**********************Springs*****************************  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU ERIOL!" Tomoyo yelled. There were lots of splashing and laughter to be heard in the south spring area.  
  
"Tomoyo-NO-Don't YOU-I'm going to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" By the time Sakura and Syaoran met up with the other two, they were already dunking each other in the hot water.  
  
"You guys are drunk. We're supposed to be resting not playing in the springs!" Syaoran complained as Sakura slipped in the water on the other side of the two maniacs and closed her eyes.  
  
"Did you know what the hell this woman did to me?" Eriol complained putting on his glasses.  
  
"She pushed you."  
  
"She didn't push me! SHE SHOVED ME! I almost cracked my skull!" Tomoyo giggled hysterically in the background and Eriol gave her an evil glare.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and saw that Eriol was having a blast flirting and teasing Tomoyo. 'No wonder everyone was afraid of the British invasion.' Syaoran thought. (A/n: ha ha ha. That was a joke. Get it? Eriol is from England and there are British people.Hmm I guess I'm not very good with humor.^^;;)  
  
"This is great isn't it Syaoran?" Sakura asked, with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yeah, It sure is Kinomoto. Well beside Tomoyo and Eriol having a blast flirting with each other." Sakura smilied and whispered, "Don't they make a kawaii couple?"  
  
"Yeah, like dumb and dumberer." Syaoran snickered. Sakura gave him a glare and said,  
  
"Syaoran that was so mean of you! They are not dumb people. Smarter than Yamazaki-kun for sure."  
  
"It was just a joke. Calm down, Yamazaki is one of the top smartest people in our grade! He's runner up to Eriol."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's why I've said that!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot." Syaoran jokingly said. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.  
  
All four of them rested and silence was only heard in that area.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then all of a sudden, sounds of crashing and yelling were heard about.  
  
"What in the world is going on there?" Syaoran said. He looked at Eriol and both gave a nod, and ran to the boy's bathroom to get changed. The girls just ran to the girl's room and changed too, leaving both of them clueless.  
  
As they ran to the north building, what the saw was unbelievable. There was a 16 foot dragon sculpted out of water and was attacking a little boy.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the little boy that we saw talking to Kayshi today?" Tomoyo pointed.  
  
Everyone nodded and was a bit confused. Eriol on the other hand, held out his staff and used himself as bait. The dragon suddenly changed direction and was heading for Eriol. The dragon spurted out some sort of power and in conclusion Eriol was wincing in pain. Suddenly, a hand was felt on his right shoulder. HE turned around and saw a fiery pair of Amber-brown eyes. Together they fought using their magic and strength to defeat this thing, but it kept on ignoring them and go to the boy.  
  
' The dragon is still trying to go for the boy!' Syaoran thought.  
  
He looked back and gave Tomoyo a nod. As it was about to attack it suddenly froze, leaving the little boy landing on his butt.  
  
Tomoyo ran to him and held him in his arms. "Are you ok little boy?" He looked up at her and was wide eyed. 'Can this girl be... Yes it is she! I finally found her!'  
  
"Hai, I'm alright.... Tomoyo." He smiled; his blue hair was so much like Eriol's and his smile was so much like hers. It was weird, but she put that thought aside and asked,  
  
"How did you know my name?" She looked at him with caring eyes. He smiled at her again and just said, "It's a secret."  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was about to question him once more; there was a large CRACKING sound, and Eriol shouting for Sakura to capture it with her magic. When Eriol lost conscience, Sakura ran over to catch him and let Syaoran carry him, on his back. Once she had captured it, something weird had happened to Sakura's wand.  
  
Her staff was the same shape, but it had become a crystal staff. And where her star used to be, it was the stone that Kaho had given her. It was in the shape of a star-but pink.  
  
"HOE? WHAT HAPPENED?" Syaoran laid Eriol on the floor and Tomoyo ran to her. They were all bickering about how it got to change into something different.  
  
"It's because her magic had combined with her emotions." A voice said sternly. It was that boy that had been in the fight with that thing.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Syaoran asked. The boy looked into his amber eyes and said, " Because I am the warrior of light."  
  
Eriol slightly groaned and asked, "Is that thing captured?" Everyone nodded. Eriol struggled to stand up but he was still a little dizzy and Tomoyo ran up to him putting his arm over her for support and was smiling.  
  
Once the little boy caught his sapphire eyes, he questioned him suspiciously, "Yuhi? Is your name Yuhi?" The boy gave him a small nod and smiled.  
  
'Could it really ... Be him?' Eriol thought.  
  
"The name is Yuhi and I'm the warrior of Light, chosen from the kings and queens to protect the Guardian of Light." Yuhi smiled at them.  
  
"What was that thing Yuhi?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"That was supposed to be a water dragon supposedly created by the fire guardian to protect himself by any danger. That water dragon was supposed to be defeated by the water guardian, but somehow he was too weak to complete his task." Yuhi said eyeing Eriol.  
  
Everyone was in awe. Eriol however smiled and patted his head slightly, whispering, "Good job Yuhi, We're so proud of you." The little boy smiled and hugged him. "No one will find out each other's secret until they have completed his/her task." Yuhi whispered in Eriol's ear.  
  
Everyone went to their rooms and was getting ready for bed. Tomoyo was with Yuhi, since he was hurt in the battle. As she was on her way, Yuhi took a hold of Tomoyo's wrist and they ended up giving a hug. To her surprise, Yuhi gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Tomoyo, my angel of Light."  
  
'He seems so familiar.' The raven-haired maiden thought.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back at him and said goodnight. Yuhi was now alone in his room, thinking of what happened before, grazing at the moonlight that shone above.  
  
'Mommy and Daddy have come back to me.' He thought smiling to himself. 'We are a family again. A happy family.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8!! Was this confusing? Complicated? Well please give me reviews later on!!! Arigatou minna-san! We found out that Yuhi is the warrior of Light. But what did he mean by Mommy and Daddy is back again?? Could it be?? No maybe not. Let's see until next time!!~ 


	9. And the journey continues

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS.  
  
**  
  
Author's note: Sorry to all of my reviewers. I know that it's been a long time with this chapter, and I got side tracked, had a writer's block and so forth. But apologizes to everyone. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know that it's been a long time since you guys read chapter 8, so I just had to add it here.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Last left off from Chappie 8:  
  
'Mommy and Daddy have come back to me.' He thought smiling to himself. 'We are a family again. A happy family.'  
  
*  
  
Chapter 9: The Journey continues .  
  
************************Morning*************************************  
  
"Now where are we heading to Kayshi?" Sakura asked. Eriol and Syaoran were just finished packing and had entered the room. Tomoyo however was still in the shower.  
  
"Well, you four are going to stay in this part of the country but go farther west. That's where Kotori lives." Kayshi said, smiling to Tomoyo as she walked in fully clothed.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Tomoyo said sweetly. As everyone said good morning to her, Syaoran asked, "Who's Kotori?"  
  
"She's the Queen of Shishiro." Kayshi said sternly.  
  
As they were walking outside everyone turned back to Kayshi and said, "Arigato Kayshi." They both smiled and gave him hugs. This was a goodbye for all of them. There were tears glistening in Tomoyo's eyes as she was walking farther away from the hotel.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" a worried Eriol asked.  
  
She looked into those sapphire orbs and gave him a small smile, "I feel like Yuhi is a part of my family, like a lost loved one and now is found. I know it sounds strange to you three but something inside of me tells me that I belong with Yuhi, like he's my very own son."  
  
Everyone stared at her and perked up an eyebrow, but Eriol, like always gave her a heart-warming smile.  
  
'Soon Tomoyo, and everyone else will know their forgotten secret. But it's only a matter of time, before Tomoyo realizes who she really is.'  
  
"TOMOYO! ERIOL!" A voice shouted, everyone snapped out of their ideas and looked back. Yuhi was panting, from the long run, to make it on time.  
  
"Yuhi! What are you doing?" Tomoyo shouted as she ran and scooped his body into her pale arms.  
  
"Can I come with you guys?" The cute blue haired boy questioned.  
  
"No." Syaoran sternly said.  
  
"Please Syaoran!? He's just a little boy, he doesn't have any parents that can take of him." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I don't know...." said Syaoran. He knew that Yuhi was taken care of by Kayshi, but Sakura was right. He was just a little boy, but that didn't mean that they particularly had to take him with them.  
  
Tomoyo read his face expression easily and pleaded, "Oh C'mon Syaoran-kun. Do you know how it feels to have no parents living with you? Not being able to be by your side? Could you stand that?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked. This never occurred to him, how Yuhi was feeling. Sakura had a father but no mother. Tomoyo had a mother but no father. And, Syaoran was like Tomoyo, having a mother but no father. Plus Eriol had no parents but his cousin, Nakuru. Everyone had at least one parent to look over them and be with them always, but without any would be really difficult.  
  
Syaoran sighed and gave in. " Fine, Yuhi. You can come with us."  
  
At that very moment, Sakura and Tomoyo squealed in delight. Yuhi untangled Tomoyo's arms and ran straight to Syaoran, giving him a hug and thanking him. Syaoran smiled, and offered to bring him on his shoulders throughout the journey. At that moment, Sakura and the others saw a genuine smile, from Syaoran. Sakura couldn't help but give a small sigh and smile weakly at the two in front of her.  
  
"You know Sakura-Chan, I think you like him." There was a voice coming from behind and stunned, she turned around. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I-I do not like him. Do you mean as a friend or a b-b-boyfriend?" Sakura stuttered. The heat was rising to her cheeks and to try to cover it up, she just stood quiet and stopped shaking.  
  
"Don't be so dense Sakura-Chan. You know what I mean!" she gave a wink and Sakura went into a deeper shade of red. Tomoyo gave her a smile and hugged her. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
The girls hugged, and Syaoran saw Sakura and smirked. Sakura turned into a bright shade of red.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' She thought as she let go of her best friend.  
  
"Well, let's get a move on!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. They all were walking and what seems to be like hours Sakura tried to break the silence.  
  
"So." Sakura-chan started. Everyone stopped walking and looked to her. Sakura felt heat rising to cheeks and remained silent.  
  
"So what Kinomoto?" Syaoran said. She looked into Syaoran's amber brown eyes and stuttered, " I was j-just wondering where we were heading ..."  
  
Eriol let out a laugh. "Don't you remember what Kayshi told us?" Sakura forgot at where they were going.  
  
"Hoe? But isn't this Shishiro?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.  
  
Eriol nodded and said, "That's correct. The whole east side is called Shishiro. The Queen's name is Kotori." And he ended that sentence with a cold voice.  
  
Eriol sighed and thought, 'Kotori and Shishiro were both in love with Suzuki, but now, I'm afraid what she'll do to Tomoyo.'  
  
"What are you thinking about Eriol-kun?" Yuhi asked. Eriol broke out of his thoughts and stared at the little boy with shock, but quickly gave him a smile.  
  
"Nothing Yuhi." Eriol replied. He patted the little boy's head and Yuhi giggled. Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't resist giggling and once again, Sakura saw Syaoran smile.  
  
'I'm so glad that we've all become great friends, especially getting along with Syaoran." Sakura thought smiling to herself.  
  
Once they were coming up a hill, Yuhi and Syaoran decided to race, but Syaoran was nice enough to let Yuhi win. As Yuhi was on the peak of the hill, he awe struck. The rest of the gang stood right beside him and they got the same result.  
  
There in front of them, was a small village and what looked like to be a palace, on the tower's peak; the setting sun had set colors of orange, yellow, blue and pink.  
  
"We're one step away from Kotori's palace."  
  
*******************Shishiro (Queen's Palace)**************  
  
"We're HERE! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Sakura exclaimed. Her loud voice and her jumping made everyone scared.  
  
"Calm down Kinomoto." Syaoran nervously said.  
  
While Syaoran was trying to calm Sakura down, Tomoyo took a look around the area. It felt so familiar to her. Like she's been here before. But there was something that caught her eye.. until.....  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
She gasped and turned around to see who had called her, she came face to face with Eriol.  
  
"Gomen-nasai. It's just that it feels so familiar being here and all. You know how your reincarnated Eriol?" He nodded.  
  
"Well, it feels like I was reincarnated too." She said quietly, blushing. Eriol came over to her and put her in his arms.  
  
"It's not a silly thing to be reincarnated. It's an honor to be reincarnated. There is more of a past to you then you ever expected and also is a good reason why you are who you are today."  
  
Tomoyo clenched his shirt and muffled a thank you. Eriol looked down at the angel and smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine Tomoyo." They let go of each other and went to Sakura and Syaoran to gather them in front of the castle.  
  
"So this is Kotori's palace." Eriol stated.  
  
Everyone looked up at the large castle. Sakura immediately clung to Syaoran and Tomoyo was behind Eriol. Both girls were scared but Yuhi wasn't. Like Eriol, he too had a straight face on.  
  
"Why don't we open it?" Syaoran suggested. Eriol gave a stern look at him and said no. Before Eriol can do anything Yuhi was already at the front door. The door was large from close view, but the lock was a jewel. Amethyst mixed with Cerulean.  
  
He put his right hand over the jewel, matching his glove jewel right above it. He closed his eyes and chanted a chant that was unknown to the teenagers' ears. They were in some language that caught both Eriol and Tomoyo to understand it.  
  
"Gods of Water and Wind, come forth to me, for I am the Warrior of light. Bring me forth the power that is to open this seal without any harm coming from Queen Kotori."  
  
By the sound of cracking, everyone stepped away letting the doors of Kotori's castle be no longer sealed.  
  
Once the door was open, and they had set foot in the castle, this whole castle was filled with pictures of wind gods or goddesses and beautiful amethyst colors.  
  
As Tomoyo entered the building, she felt a huge wave of air coming past her. Suddenly all the world became black.  
  
"This is the castle of Queen Kotori, daughter of the King that once lived but now passed away. There was a war that time. But two of the guardians came here to give advice to Princess Kotori."  
  
Everyone turned around to see that Tomoyo was acting very weird. Her eyes weren't the same color as before.... her eyes were all black.  
  
'The same thing happened back at Tomeda!' Eriol thought in surprise.  
  
Everyone stared at her, leaving him or her confused and silent. Tomoyo began walking further in the castle until she stopped. Her eyes became the original color and her voice became softer and more angelic.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Tomoyo asked looking around.  
  
"You don't remember what happened or what you have said Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura questioned. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"So, This is Tomoyo Daidouji isn't it?" A voice came from above. Looking up, there was a beautiful woman who was sitting in an elegant chair. Her golden locks were flowing nicely on her shoulders and her dress was like a wedding dress, except not that poofy. Her baby blue eyes did nothing but stare at Eriol.  
  
"Hai. I am Tomoyo Daidoji"  
  
"Oh really...."She whispered to herself. She gave the 5 guests a small smile, but her eyes shined with a mysterious glow.  
  
"I know why you have come to my palace. It's about the next step in your journey am I right?" She said in the fake sweet voice of hers. Everyone looked at her as an innocent angel. But in Eriol's eyes, she was nothing more of a devil, a pure evil monster.  
  
"So, Queen Kotori, where is our next step?" Syaoran said, as he gritted his teeth in anger. 'This queen is ticking me off. Can't she NOT be so mysterious? Geez.'  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sensed his anger and looked at him, Syaoran's eyes were filled with anger. His chocolate-amber brown eyes have become the burning flames of death.  
  
"The next step of your journey is here."  
  
All of them looked at Queen Kotori in bewilderment.  
  
'What the hell is she talking about?' Syaoran thought clenching his fists in anger and confusion.  
  
ENDDDDDDDDDDD Of CHAPTER 9. Finally I know that all of you will give me mucho flames, but you know what?! I UPDATED for all of yous. Mwhahahaha. Well hope you liked it and please review!!~ 


	10. The first test has begun

Authors Note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I want to thank all the new reviewers!! Hikagi, Kawaii Bunni, @[I know who you are!!], TakunChann and Flora!! ARIGATO! Also, the Queen, Kotori... She looks exactly like Kotori from X/1999, but has the same face expressions as Kanoe... now how about that? Hehe.  
  
FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER: A CLIFFHANGER!  
  
"The next step of your journey is here."  
  
All of them looked at Queen Kotori in bewilderment.  
  
'What the hell is she talking about?' Syaoran thought clenching his fists in anger and confusion.  
  
CHAPTER 10: The first test  
  
"What?! That can't be possible. How can it be? –"Before saying anything else, the Queen cut Sakura off by saying,  
  
"What Tomoyo said was correct. My father was a hero in that wartime, but he had been dead for many years. Father always said that an evil would come by when I become Queen of this wretched place. My husband had died too. It was all because of Shishiro. The wind Guardian, the Celestial goddess of wind."  
  
"Shishiro did nothing to harm you! Tomoyo said that there were two guardians who came here to give you advice! Not to do any harm!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The queen chuckled bitterly, "Ha! No harm? She's the one who made milk turn sour. She's the one who took my love away from me. I was his love, his first and true love. Not her, not that wind guardian. Everything was going find until she took him away."  
  
"He didn't love you at all. He wasn't even attracted to you!" Eriol shouted. Queen Kotori's bitter laugh became silent and her eyes became watery.  
  
"Oh Eriol. Please don't say that to me. You're the reincarnated Clow Reed. Not Suzuki. He-"  
  
"But I am the descendant of Suzuki and the Reincarnated Clow Reed." He stated. Kotori became stunned once she heard this.  
  
'Now everything makes sense. This is why Eriol is protecting Tomoyo. Heh. They think that I'm that gullible? We'll see about that!' She thought evilly.  
  
"So, if you are the descendant of Suzuki, than Tomoyo is the reincarnated Shishiro, am I right?" A sly smile came from those pink lips of hers (meaning the Queen's). Her ears were waiting for gasps to hear and her eyes seeing Tomoyo filled with shock brought her joy in her heart.  
  
Tomoyo clasped her hands over her mouth and let out a small gasp.  
  
'Is this why Eriol has been attracted to me? Because I'm the reincarnated Shishiro and they both fell in love?' She thought. The she remembered that Sakura and Syaoran told her a secret.  
  
'People with Power are drawn to each other. Don't Worry Tomoyo, someone will love you for who you are.'  
  
'Gomen-nasai Sakura and Syaoran-kun, you were wrong about me.'  
  
She spun to look at Eriol, but all she saw was his navy blue hair covering his eyes, and his fists stern right next to his legs. Tomoyo couldn't help but streams tears in her face.  
  
"How dare you," she whispered while sobbing softly and running towards an open door. His eyes shot up.  
  
"NO WAIT! Don't listen to her!" Eriol yelled extending his hand out to her, but she was getting farther away. He couldn't loose Tomoyo now, no......not now........ not ever. He couldn't take the pain that was aching in his heart. It felt like at least 2o daggers were slowly piercing his heart.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol chased after her until he caught her in his arms. Struggling to get free from his arms, she was too weak. Tomoyo was screaming and wiggling like crazy, but Eriol withstand it. With tears still streaming down her face.  
  
With Eriol behind her, she decreased the tears and heard something.  
  
'That sounds like someone is sobbing.'  
  
Tomoyo felt teardrops fall unto her collarbone, making her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry Daidouji. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't listen to her. Please don't." Eriol whispered to her. Suddenly hearing that made her even weaker. After all the times that they have spent together, he was just toying with her. Making her feel the pain that Kaho caused him. (A/N: Btw, I made everyone know about the breakup with Kaho. I'm just so happy that I broke them up. Wow, ok I should really cut back on my evilness.)  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but start tearing even harder. She bit her lip as hard as she could, but Eriol kept on talking.  
  
"I was going to tell you this a long time ago, but never had the chance. I was too afraid of what you will say to me. Afraid that you loved someone else."  
  
"How can I trust you? How can I believe what she said or what you're saying to me right now? I know you're toying with me Hiiragazawa. I know you are. Just get away from me!" Eriol heard those words and felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
  
He let Tomoyo go and she ran right into the room closest to her and slammed the door shut. She looked around and saw a picture of Suzuki on the night table, which reminded her of Eriol. She clenched her dress tightly and as she was bending down leaning against the wall, she whispered, "I can't love you Eriol".  
  
Eriol's eyes were beginning to fuzz; he clenched his shirt and felt like he couldn't breathe. "Why?" He asked himself.  
  
'Why did I have to be in this situation? My emotions, no Suzuki's emotions are getting in the way. Why Tomoyo? We were best friends! Everything changed between us. My heart...urgghhh....... it hurts so much. I can't bare this at all.'  
  
Sakura ran to him putting her hand on his shoulder and as Eriol looked up at her, she smiled. "Don't Worry Eriol. I'll talk to Tomoyo. She just needs a little clearing up to do. She loves you Eriol, she really does."  
  
While Sakura got there, Syaoran looked back at the two friends and took out his sword. "Why did you tell? WHY?!?! She didn't know at all! Do you know how much he loves her? He loves her from the bottom of his heart and yet you threw it away! What kind of b-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" The Queen screamed. Sakura's eyes shot up at her in amazement. Kotori's ice blue eyes against Syaoran flaming amber eyes were in deep concentration.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO YOUR QUEEN LIKE THIS?!" She shrieked in frustration.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Are you that of a dumb blonde? I know that blondes are real intelligent, but man, I finally met a real dumb blonde here."  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" Syaoran's ears perked up and he turned around to look at a red puffed-face Sakura. "That wasn't very nice Syaoran-kun." She scolded, but all Syaoran can do was shrug and turn around like it was nothing.  
  
Sakura was now pissed, steam was coming out her ears, and she flapped her arms around violently. Eriol on the other hand, sweatdropped and try to stop this girl to attack (more like kill) one of his best friends.  
  
'How can he not care about her feelings? Even though she's mean, doesn't mean that she's pure evil.' Sakura thought, still fighting off Eriol. But in conclusion, Eriol obviously won.  
  
Kotori's flushed face was now wearing off. To the little entertainment that Sakura and Syaoran were giving. She smirked and announced, "This is your first test, you must solve this riddle and if you lose, Eriol-kun is going to marry me but if you win, I will give you this key to your next step of the journey. Agreed?"  
  
Once Syaoran heard this, the corners of his mouth tugged a little and closed his eyes and looked up at her. "Agreed, but under one condition. If we win, you better let Eriol-kun go and don't torture Tomoyo-san."  
  
Her face, which was flushed with anger, was now turned into happiness, but everyone can tell from her ice-blue eyes, that she had everything planned out. "Oh Li-kun. Do not worry for Daidouji's safety. I promise that she'll be returned to you and your friends untouched. Not even a fly will touch her"  
  
"Promise? Queen Kotori, if you do torture her, emotionally, physically and mentally... I swear to you that you won't even SEE the day that you will get married." Eriol threaten. Kotori's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly morphed into pain.  
  
"Eriol-kun...as I said to Li-kun before... She won't get hurt." She said in her lovely tone of voice, and continued; "Now if you will let me say this riddle...you have 2 days to get this answer to the riddle. This answer will be the 2nd step of your journey, but if you do not get this answer correct, then I shall announce that I will get married to Eriol-kun."  
  
"This is the riddle, this riddle is about a person, a person from long ago. He is a person of destiny, darkness and fire. The fallen angel is what everyone calls him. He comes in darkness, and is always searching for light. The Light is what the darkness is always afraid of, but ironically, he has fallen in love with the light. A world that was covered with light was suddenly ruined by a volcanic eruption. When the Light feels sad, she cries and the world receives rain and when she is happy, she gives sun to the world. But when Darkness rules over light. There is a storm. Who is this person?"  
  
'A person from long ago?' Sakura thought.  
  
'The fallen angel is what everyone calls him?' Syaoran thought.  
  
********The room Tomoyo's in*******  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was peaking through the doors, listening to every word had gasped, her right hand hovering over her mouth and her eyes frantically moving. She knew who the person was. "Fallen angel, 'he has fallen in love with the light', he is a person of destiny, darkness and fire." She then again turned her eyes to see the back of Eriol's deep ocean blue hair. "Eriol, please don't get the answer right. I know who it is, and I bet you do too. You're going to get hurt even more because of me. I'm sorry, but I can't love you." She whispered.  
  
Saying those words, which Eriol can't even hear just brought her to tears again. Leaving her heart, heavy and aching in pain. She couldn't help but move across the room, and take the picture that was lying on the floor.  
  
There was a man who looked very much like Eriol, and a lady who was smiling like a sunny day. The picture was of Suzuki and Kotori. Tomoyo couldn't help but show a weak smile and her eyes became a darker color of purple.  
  
"Eriol looks so much like you Suzuki. I'm sorry, but since you went away, I've fallen in love with the reincarnated you. I miss you Suzuki. I love you, no matter where you are." Tomoyo's eyes became her original color and her voice got a bit higher. "Eriol, I'm so sorry."  
  
Tomoyo wept as she lay down on the bed, and slept holding the picture tightly in her hands.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10!! I am so sorry for keeping this delay. AHH, I feel so guilty now. Ok, everyone's gonna be like "OMG FINALLY!" I will accept flames. ;] 


End file.
